A la place des parents
by Nanieblue
Summary: 3 orphelins: Megane, la plus agée, veille sur les deux autres... Jusqu'au jour où ils se font enlever...


FBI : Portés disparus : A la place des parents

**Titre:** A la place des parents  
**Auteur:** Nanieblue  
**Genre:** Drama

**Copyrights :** Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de CBS, Without a Trace, Hank Steinberg, Jerry Bruckheimer & Co.

**FBI : Portés disparus : A la place des parents.**

C'est la sortie des classes, pleins d'enfants sortent en courant. La scène tourne en accélérée, nous retrouvons deux enfants, une petite fille et un petit garçon, d'à peine 10 ans, assis sur les marches. Puis l'image des deux enfants disparaît.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme blonde, la vingtaine, arrive en courant, un sac en bandoulière et quelques livres à la main. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit personne. Elle est essoufflée, elle regarde sa montre puis s'en va.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 28 heures._  
Danny Taylor reçu une jeune femme, c'était la jeune femme qui était en retard devant l'école. Elle sembla très nerveuse, elle tenait à la main la photo de deux jeunes enfants, ceux qui étaient devant l'école et qui ont disparus.  
Danny- Bonjour mademoiselle, je m'appelle Danny Taylor, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
Jeune femme- Mon frère et ma sœur, on les a enlevé.  
Danny- Gardez votre calme ! Sam, tu peux appeler Jack, on a un enlèvement ici !  
La jeune femme commença à pleurer, Danny se leva et lui offrit un mouchoir. Elle le remercia puis il vit Jack et Vivian, accompagnés de Sam, arriver.  
Jack- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jack Malone, voici Vivian Johnson et Samantha Spade.  
Jeune femme- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Megane Prescott.  
Jack la fit se rasseoir et tout le monde s'assis autour de la table.  
Jack- Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ?  
Megane- On a enlevé mon frère et ma sœur adoptive, Tom et Lucy. Je travaille comme secrétaire au bureau d'adoption Robinson. Mon patron m'a retenue et je suis arrivée en retard à la sortie des classes. Quand je suis arrivée, ils n'étaient pas là ! Je croyais qu'ils avaient pris le bus scolaire, alors je me suis presser de rentrer chez moi mais personne. J'ai téléphoné un peu partout mais rien personnes ne les as vu.  
Jack- Attendez, il est tout juste 19h ! Vous êtes sur qu'ils ont disparus... Mais attendez, vous avez parlé d'un enlèvement !  
Megane- Ca c'est passé hier !  
Jack- Hier et vous ne vous manifesté que maintenant ! _S'emporta Jack en tapant du poing sur la table._ Vous êtes inconsciente !  
La jeune femme à la fois affolée par l'énervement de Jack et par ce qu'il venait de dire, se remit à pleurer. Vivian demanda à son collègue de l'accompagner alors que Sam et Danny essayait de calmer la jeune femme.  
Vivian- Jack ? Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? Cette jeune fille est terrorisée et toi tu l'enfonces ! Comment veux-tu qu'on l'aide !  
Jack- Désolé Vivian, j'ai des problèmes avec Maria !  
Vivian- Et bien laisse-les au placard, tu veux ! Ca ne sert à rien de revenir, je vais demander à Danny et Sam de prendre sa déposition, on travaillera dessus ensuite !  
Jack- Très bien ! Si on me cherche, je suis dans mon bureau !  
Vivian partie retrouver ses deux autres collègues, s'excusa auprès de Megane pour le comportement de Jack, puis demanda à Danny et Sam de prendre la déposition de la jeune femme.  
Sam- Très bien, alors reprenons ! Vous nous avez parlé d'un enlèvement ?  
Megane- Oui, j'ai reçu un appel peu avant 19h hier, pour me dire que Tom et Lucy avaient été enlevés et que je ne devais prévenir personne sinon ils mourraient.  
Danny- Je vérifierais pour localiser l'appel. Vos parents ne sont pas au courant?  
Megane blêmit, les deux agents en conclurent que la vie de la jeune femme ne devait pas être toute rose.  
Megane- Mes parents ... _Elle déglutit puis reprit sa phrase_. Ils sont morts, dans un accident de voiture, y'a un peu plus de deux mois ! J'ai obtenu la garde de mes frères et sœurs, je suis leur tutrice. J'aurais du les laisser aller dans une autre famille, je suis nulle comme tutrice, nulle comme grande sœur ! _Se morfondu Megane._  
Danny, ému par l'histoire de la jeune femme, qui lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne, alla se poster à côté d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
Danny- Non Megane, vous n'êtes pas nulle, bien au contraire. Vous vous inquiétez pour eux et c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venue.  
Après avoir pris sa déposition, Danny commença à enquêter alors que Sam la raccompagna chez elle.  
Megane habitait dans un petit appartement, une grande pièce principale, lui servait de chambre, il y avait une cuisine, salle de bain et une autre chambre où elle avait installée son frère et sa sœur. Samantha fit un bref repérage des lieux puis prévenue Megane que Danny et deux agents viendraient dans la soirée, en civil mettre son téléphone sur écoute.

Appartement de Megane : _disparus depuis 31h_

Megane épuisée s'était endormie sur son canapé lit, elle n'entendit pas le premier coup de sonnette. Un deuxième coup retenti, la sortant de sa torpeur, elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Elle découvrit sur le palier l'agent Taylor et trois autres hommes.

Megane- Désolé je m'étais endormie !

Danny- Ce n'est rien, je vous présente l'agent Fitzgerald. Et voici deux techniciens !

Martin- Mademoiselle !

Megane- Bonjour, enfin bonsoir ! Entrez, le téléphone est par-là.

Alors que les deux techniciens, mettaient le téléphone sur écoute, Martin et Danny, accompagnés de Megane firent un rapide tour de l'appartement. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, que Megane se hâta de replier.

Martin lui expliqua que son téléphone était sur écoute, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle recevait un appel il était enregistré, et qu'un récepteur, relier au bureau du FBI essayait de localiser l'appel.

Il venait à peine de terminer ses explications que le téléphone sonna, Megane sursauta.

Danny- Très bien Megane, allez-y répondez !

Megane décrocha et son visage crispé se détendu tout de suite.

Megane- Tante Rose !

Rose- Bonsoir Megane. Alors comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous à la police. Ils ont retrouvez Tom et Lucy.

Megane- Non, pas encore !

Rose- Quel bande d'incapable !

Megane se leva, un peu gênée par les propos que tenait sa tante. Elle n'osa pas regarder les deux agents.

Megane- Tante Rose, s'il te plaît, ne recommence pas !

Rose- Ecoute-moi bien Megane ! Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'une jeune femme qui se fait voler ses frères et sœurs !

Cette remarque mit Megane dans tout ses états, la colère l'envahie.

Megane- Tu es contente de ce qui m'arrive, avoue-le !

Rose- Megane, ne me parle pas comme ça !

Megane- Je te parle comme j'ai envie ! Tu n'es pas ma mère, elle est morte !

Rose- Pauvre Laura ! J'espère que si on les retrouve, tu me les confieras !

Megane- Mais tu n'en rates pas une ! Espèce de ... ! Je ne m'abaisserais même pas à t'insulter, tu n'en vaux pas la peine !

Martin et Danny, regardaient la jeune femme faire des allés-retours derrière eux.

Rose- Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça je te laisse ! Je te rappellerais une fois que tu te seras calmée !

Megane, au bord de la crise de nerf, reposa le combiné sur son socle et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Martin se leva et entendu des pleurs.

Martin- Elle n'a personne pour la soutenir.

Danny- A part cette chère tante Rose !

Martin- On devrait lui parler de ça !

Danny- Ok, je vais la chercher !

Danny alla frapper à la porte, Megane ressortie les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Megane- Désolé !

Danny- Y'a pas de mal ! On peut discuter de votre coup de fil ? _Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils retournaient dans le salon._

Megane- Ils sont où les techniciens ?

Martin- Partis, ils venaient juste mettre en place le mouchard !

Danny- Qui est cette femme, Rose ?

Megane- Ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. On n'est pas en bon terme, mais hier j'étais tellement perdue que je l'ai appelé et lui ai tout raconté ! J'aurais du m'abstenir.

Martin- Pourquoi ça ?

Megane- A la mort de mes parents, elle a voulu avoir la garde de Tom et Lucy, mais je ne voulais pas être séparé d'eux, alors j'ai arrêté mes études, trouver un boulot et j'ai réussi à obtenir leur garde.

Danny, touché par les propos de Megane, repensait à son histoire. C'est Martin qui enchaina, voyant que son collègue était ailleurs.

Martin- As-t-elle menacée de les reprendre ?

Megane- Oh non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à faire ça ! Mais elle essaye de me faire craquer ! Depuis un mois, elle dénigre mon boulot ! Elle critique ma façon de m'occuper d'eux. Elle téléphone tout les jours ou presque.

Martin- Je pense qu'un petit tour au bureau s'impose, tu ne crois pas Danny ?

Megane- Vous croyez qu'elle a un rapport avec tout ça ? _Demanda Megane éberluée._ Je sais qu'elle n'est pas tendre avec moi, mais de la à enlever les petits !

Danny- Les gens peuvent commettre ce genre de chose, même à leur propre famille vous savez !

Les deux agents laissèrent Megane se reposer, mais avant de partir, Danny insista pour que Megane prenne son numéro de téléphone. Une fois dans la voiture, Martin charia son collègue et ami.

Martin- Tu drague, même au boulot, tombeur va !

Danny- De quoi tu parles ?

Martin- "Appelez-moi à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit" Ca fait super séducteur ça !

Danny- Abruti !

Martin- Oh, du calme !

Danny- J'essaye juste de la soutenir un minimum ! On voit bien que tu n'as jamais été seul dans ta vie !

Martin- Si par "seul" tu entends, sans parents, sans famille, non je ne l'ai jamais été! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne me sentais pas seul.

Danny- C'est bon, excuse-moi, _se ravisa-t-il._

Martin démarra la voiture et ils retournèrent aux bureaux du FBI. Megane, qui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil sortie la boîte contenant tout les souvenirs de ses parents, albums photos, vêtements, et autre objets personnels. Elle sentie le désarroi s'installer en elle, et pour faire passer tout ça, elle se servie un verre de whisky. Elle ne buvait jamais, sauf une coupe de champagne dans les grandes occasions. Mais là, elle se servie un verre du whisky de son père, elle le sirota en regardant les photos. Au bout de 3 verres, elle était déjà ivre et commença à déballer tout les vêtements de sa mère. Elle alla chercher des peluches de Tom et Lucy et elle se confectionna un petit nid douillet en plein milieu de son salon. Elle s'y allongea, serrant un ours bleu contre elle et commença à pleurer. Elle s'endormie, enivrée et épuisée.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 34h_

Danny et Martin venaient d'arriver lorsque Sam et Vivian allèrent à leur rencontre.

Martin- Du nouveau ?

Vivian- Oui ! Des témoins ont vu un 4x4 rouge s'arrêter juste devant l'école !

Sam- Et le coup de fil qu'elle a reçu hier soir, il venait de Floride !

Danny- Floride ?

Sam- Oui.

Vivian- Il faudra que la sœur vienne demain. Il faut qu'on sache exactement tout ce qu'elle sait ! Le 4x4 rouge, c'est une bonne piste aussi ! J'ai convoqué la tante Rose, pas commode !

Martin- On as vu aussi, enfin entendu !

Danny- Cette histoire est vraiment très bizarre ! Pourquoi enlever ces enfants, ils n'ont rien de spécial ! Ils n'ont même pas demandé de rançon ! Cette jeune femme n'a aucune ressource !

Martin- On verra bien avec la Tante demain !

Vivian- Oui ! Bon tous les trois essayer de dormir un peu, dans quelques heures ont aura des interrogatoires à faire ! Martin, tu viendras avec moi, on ira voir son patron, Sam, tu t'occuperas d'interroger la Tante avec Jack, et toi Danny, tu iras chercher Megane !

Appartement de Megane : _disparus depuis 39h_

Danny descendit de sa voiture, 2 cafés à la main, il monta les marches de l'immeuble de Megane 4 à 4. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa un peu plus fort. Megane émergea de sa nuit, elle se leva tant bien que mal, une fanfare jouait à tue-tête à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Danny- Megane, c'est Danny ? Vous êtes là ?

Elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment, et Danny fut surpris par l'allure de la jeune femme, les cheveux en bataille, son mascara avait coulé laissant deux paquets noirs sous ses yeux, elle se tenait la tête et il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas changé de vêtements depuis la veille. Elle le fit entrer, et il vit tout de suite le chantier par terre et la bouteille de whisky à presque vide.

Elle alla directement dans son petit coin cuisine, un bar séparait le salon de la cuisine, et mis en route la machine à café, elle grogna lorsqu'elle l'entendit faire un boucan d'enfer.

Megane- Saleté de machine, tu vas te taire.

Danny- Ce n'est pas ça qui les fera revenir, _dit-il en posant la bouteille sur le bar._

Megane se retourna, regarda la bouteille, puis détourna la tête, elle s'appuya au plan de travail, les larmes aux yeux. Sans se retourner, elle demanda :

Megane- Vous avez du nouveau ?

Danny- Un 4x4 rouge à été vu devant l'école au même moment, et l'appel que vous avez reçu venait de Floride !

Megane- De Floride ? _S'étonna-t-elle en faisant volte-face._

Danny- Oui, nous devons allez au FBI, vous allez devoir nous aider, selon les indices que nous récolterons, faire des recoupements.

Megane, que la tête faisait souffrir, pris deux cachets, les mit dans l'eau et posa son verre sur le bar, elle s'assit en face de Danny.

Megane- Quand es-ce que je dois venir ?

Danny- Maintenant ! Vous savez, ces cachets ne vont rien faire, allez prendre une bonne douche, je vais vous préparé un remède miracle !

Megane, honteuse, alla dans sa salle de bain, elle n'osa pas regarder l'agent Taylor et fila direct s'enfermer dans son endroit préférée.

Danny pris son portable et appela un numéro inscrit dans son répertoire.

Danny- Martin ? C'est Danny ?

Martin- Je sais ! Tu es en retard, je ne t'ai pas vu au bureau !

Danny- Euh non .... Y'a des embouteillages ! Et toi, tu es où ?

Martin- Avec Vivian, sur le chemin, on va au bureau d'adoption où travaille Megane. Des embouteillages tu dis ? Je n'en ai pas eu moi !

Danny- Je t'expliquerais ! On se retrouve au bureau !

Martin- Ok, je préviens Jack que tu arrives d'ici une demi-heure !

Danny- Plutôt une heure !

Martin- Ok ! Don Juan !

Danny- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Martin- Je t'expliquerais !

Leur conversation téléphonique s'arrêta, ensuite Danny prépara une mixture de son cru, anti-gueule de bois, il en avait préparé des dizaines, voir des centaines, à une certaine époque !

Bureau d'adoption Robinson : _disparus depuis 39h_

Martin et Vivian sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans un bâtiment assez ancien. Il était écrit sur le panneau d'entrée "Si vous ne pouvez donner la vie, adopter-la". Le bureau d'adoption occupait tout un étage de l'ancienne bâtisse, Martin sonna et c'est une jeune femme qui leur ouvrit la porte.

Jeune femme- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Martin- Je suis l'agent Fitzgerald, _il montra sa plaque, _et voici l'agent Johnson. Nous voudrions parler au directeur.

Jeune femme- Oh mais bien sur, suivez moi !

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, de chaque côté, des portes menaient à des bureaux, il devait y en avoir une dizaine, puis au bout de ce couloir, ils atterrirent dans une grande pièce, une sorte d'immense salle d'attente très accueillante.

Jeune femme- Veuillez patienter deux petites minutes, je vais prévenir monsieur Robinson.

Martin et Vivian s'installèrent dans deux grands fauteuils de velours bordeaux. Et quelques secondes plus tard, le directeur sorti avec un couple, ils leur serra la main, puis fit signe aux deux agents d'entrer.

Directeur- Bonjour, je suppose que vous venez à propos de Megane.

Vivian- Oui, c'est exacte. Nous savons que c'est vous qui vous êtes occupé de l'adoption de Tom et Lucy. Es-ce qu'il y avait des choses inhabituelles ?

Directeur- Je ne comprends pas votre question ?

Martin- Y a-t-il eut des problèmes lors de l'adoption, un conflit avec la famille.

Directeur- Non, aucun. Monsieur et madame Prescott étaient des parents modestes mais très aimants et attentionnés. Ce terrible accident de voiture fut bien regrettable.

Martin- Et en ce qui concerne Megane Prescott ?

Directeur- La pauvre enfant ! Dès que j'ai su pour ses parents, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit pas séparée de ses frères et sœurs. J'ai réussi à lui faire obtenir le droit de tutelle. Mais elle n'avait aucune ressource, alors je l'ai engagée ici, comme secrétaire.

Martin- Vous ne savez pas qui pourrait en avoir après mademoiselle Prescott ?

Directeur- Non, pas du tout ! C'est une employée modèle, une jeune femme très courageuse. Il y a bien sa tante, Madame Rose Duncan, qui avait demandé la garde de ses neveux et nièces mais à part ça, rien !

Vivian- Très bien, nous vous remercions monsieur Robinson.

Ils se saluèrent et le directeur les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, soudain, il les interpella.

Directeur- Un couple est venue il y a une dizaine de jours, ils ont fait un foin pas possible, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation d'adopter.

Martin- Il y a un rapport avec Megane Prescott ?

Directeur- Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous servir, mais c'est Megane qui avait pris leur dossier en charge il y a environ un mois.

Vivian- Ca peut nous être utile, pouvez-vous nous faire parvenir les coordonnées de ses personnes ?

Directeur- Oui bien sûr, je vais demander à ma secrétaire de s'en occupé tout de suite !

Martin- Merci de votre coopération !

Directeur- Mais c'est tout naturel ! Mon travail c'est les enfants, je ne veux que leur bien.

Appartement de Megane : _disparus depuis 39h_

Megane venait de sortir de la douche, la cascade de ses boucles blondes était humide, elle avait pris l'habitude d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon sévère, pour le boulot. De grosses cernes, donnait à son visage un aspect maladif. Son mal de tête n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle trouva Danny, accroupi en plein milieu du salon, à regarder les quelques photos qui trainaient.

Il avait deux photos dans les mains : la première était celle d'une femme, d'environ 30 ans, elle avait de beaux cheveux ondulés, d'un blond soyeux, elle souriait et portait une petite fille dans ses bras, toute aussi blonde. L'autre photo représentait la même femme, mais un peu plus âgée, les cheveux plus courts. Il remarqua Megane, adossée au mur, il la trouva très jolie malgré toute la fatigue qui embrumait son visage. Mais son esprit se concentra sur cette photo.

Danny- C'est votre mère, _il la regarda et elle acquiesça de la tête sans dire mot, _vous lui ressemblez beaucoup !

Megane- Merci !

Cette simple remarque lui donna beaucoup de fierté, mais aussi énormément de chagrin. Presque 3 mois que ses parents n'étaient plus, et elle se sentait seule, encore plus, depuis l'enlèvement de Tom et Lucy. Elle sentit les larmes venir, alors elle se pressa d'aller dans la cuisine, pour se changer les idées. Elle découvrit une mixture verdâtre assez épaisse, dans un petit verre.

Megane- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Danny se leva et alla au bar, il se posta juste en face d'elle et cet étrange mélange.

Danny- C'est un anti-gueule de bois, à avaler cul sec !

Elle prit le verre dans sa main, observa cette boisson épaisse, puis en deux seconde, elle avala le tout. Elle fit une grimace qui en disait long sur le goût du breuvage.

Megane- C'est immonde !

Danny- Je sais mais croyez-en mon expérience d'ici 10 minutes, tout ira mieux. Allons-y nous sommes déjà en retard.

Elle enfila une veste puis ils sortirent tout les deux du petit appartement. Au même moment, une vieille femme, habitant sur le même palier que Megane sortie de chez elle.

Dame- Bonjour Megane.

Megane- Bonjour Madame Ravens.

Dame- Je suppose que ce jeune homme est votre fiancé ! Enfin votre petit ami, comme vous dites aujourd'hui.

Les deux intéressés affichèrent un sourire gêné, mais ils se ravisèrent par la suite.

Dame- Mais où sont Tom et Lucy, je ne les ai pas vu depuis deux jours.

Megane blêmit, elle se savait pas quoi répondre.

Danny- Ils sont chez sa tante. Megane, on y va ?

Dame- Oh, elle doit être ravie, ces deux enfants sont charmants, tout comme leur grande sœur. Au revoir les amoureux.

Megane descendit les escaliers en trombe, elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire, elle voulait les retrouver, les serrer dans ses bras. Danny, qui la suivait ne dit mot, ils montèrent en voiture, et prirent la direction des bureaux du FBI.

Après dix minutes de trajets, ils se garèrent sur le parking réservé au personnel.

Megane- C'est fou, je n'ai plus mal au crane ! Merci, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit ! Je ne bois jamais !

Danny- Le chagrin nous rend faible, on essaye de le noyer comme on peut !

Megane- Vous avez le chic pour tout prendre avec philosophie. Ca fait longtemps que vous travaillez au FBI ?

Danny- Oui, pourquoi ?

Megane- Ca doit venir de votre boulot alors ! Vous connaissez si bien le comportement humain.

Danny- Le métier m'a apprit beaucoup de chose, mais mes propres expériences aussi !

Megane- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez perdu quelqu'un ?

Danny ne répondit pas à cette question, il esquiva en lui rappelant qu'on les attendait.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 40h_

Sam était assise à la grande table, son bureau était trop petit, compte-tenu des dizaines de 4x4 rouges qui y étaient étalées, ainsi que des photos de leurs propriétaires. Danny et Megane arrivèrent.

Sam- On ne vous attendait plus ! _Elle dévisagea Megane, _ça va ?

Megane- Pas trop mais c'est rien !

Elle essaya de sourire, mais son rictus fut vite effacé lorsqu'elle vit le tableau à côté, il y avait la photo de Tom et Lucy, puis 3 lignes partaient d'une ligne commune rouge, on pouvait y lire "Un 4x4 rouge devant l'école", " Coup de fil de Floride" et "Connors qui font scandale au bureau de la sœur". Megane ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec les gens qu'elle connaissait.

Danny- Megane, asseyez-vous ?

Megane- Pourquoi les Connors sont marqués ici ?

Sam ouvrit un dossier sur Bob et Rebecca Connors.

Sam- Nous allons les interroger, ils ont commencé leurs histoires peu de temps après que vous les ayez pris en charge, ce serait un bon mobile étant donné qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir d'enfant.

Megane- Impossible ! Ils sont trop gentils pour ça ! Vous vous trompez de coupable, j'en suis sûr !

Danny- Vous savez Megane, on ne comprend pas toujours le comportement des gens.

Megane- Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dit ! Ca pourrait s'appliquer à ma tante, mais pas à Bob et Rebecca ! Ce sont vraiment des amis pour moi, nous avons un vécu assez similaire ! Impossible qu'il me fasse une chose pareil.

Sam- Très bien Megane, mais de toute façon, même si ce n'est qu'un interrogatoire de routine, nous devons allez les voir, ils auront un alibi si ce que vous nous dites est vrai !

Jack et Martin, arrivent, accompagné d'une dame d'environ 50 ans, elle a les cheveux châtains clairs, parsemés de blanc, un air de famille la lie à Megane.

Rose- Megane ! Regarde-moi ta tête ! On dirait un zombie !

Megane- Bonjour Tante Rose !

Jack- Je vais raccompagner madame, Martin, fait le point avec les autres !

Alors que Jack s'en allait avec la tante de Megane, Martin prit place autour de la table, il salua Megane du regard, puis commença son compte-rendu.

Martin- Rien sur Tante Rose, elle a un alibi, elle était à son club de bridge, toutes ses copines peuvent témoigner. Elle nous a juste dit que votre patron vous faisait travailler comme une forcenée, des fois il vous retenait et vous ne pouviez pas aller les chercher à l'école !

Megane- Elle n'a pas tord, mais ses heures supplémentaires me permettent de vivre un peu mieux, à 3 dans cet appart de merde !

Ils la regardèrent et un nuage de compassion envers cette jeune femme, qui essayait tant bien que mal d'élever ses frères et sœurs, plana sur eux.

Martin- Pour ce qui est de l'appel téléphonique, nous avons trouvez la source, une cabine non loin d'une école. On a quadrillé le secteur sur deux kilomètres, si les enfants sont là, on les trouvera. Et pour le 4x4 ?

Sam- Rien de neuf ! Aucun des 4x4 qui correspondent à la description ne sont suspect, pas leur propriétaire en tout cas, j'ai vérifié, pas non plus de 4x4 volé au cours du mois !

Megane- Vous n'avez rien ?

Danny- Rien de concret, mais nous avons peut-être manqué quelque chose, c'est pour ça que nous reprenons sans arrêt tout ce que nous faisons !

Megane- Et je ne peux pas vous aider ? Dites-le moi, n'importe quoi, regarder des photos, fouiller dans les papiers de mes parents, peut-être que je trouverais quelque chose qui ramènera Tom et Lucy ! _S'énerva Megane._

Sam- Vous allez nous aider ! Je vais vous apporté les albums photos de tout les trafiquants d'enfants de la région, on ne sait jamais !

Megane- Un trafic d'enfants ? _L'interrogea-t-elle horrifiée._

Martin- C'est une éventualité ! Mais le fait qu'ils vous ont appelé nous lance sur d'autres pistes !

Danny apporta deux gros albums, remplis de visages inconnus, enfin ils l'espéraient tous ! Sam et Martin allèrent interroger les Connors, tandis que Danny attendaient Viviane, à côté de Megane.

Megane- Y'en a tellement !

Danny- Oui, mais une bonne partie est déjà en prison !

Megane- J'espère ne reconnaître personne !

Danny- Je l'espère aussi !

Il vit Viviane qui l'attendait.

Danny- Megane, _il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle leva les yeux vers lui, _prenez votre temps, allez prendre un café si vous le voulez, y'a des distributeurs au fond du couloir ! On en reparle quand je serais revenu, ok ?

Megane- Merci Danny !

Elle le regarda et il se senti touché, presque hypnotisé.

Danny- C'est mon boulot !

Il la laissa, mais avant de quitter la grande salle, il se retourna, il la vit ouvrir un des albums avec inquiétude.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 41h_

Jake était dans son bureau, lorsque son téléphone sonna, le standard lui précisa que c'était un appel concernant l'affaire Prescott. Il prit l'appel.

Jack- Allo ?

Voix d'homme- Bonjour ! Vous devriez vous méfiez de la grande sœur, elle trafique avec des enfants !

Jack- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Voix d'homme- Je veux garder l'anonymat, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'ennui ! Croyez-moi si je vous dis que Megane Prescott y est pour quelque chose dans la disparition des enfants !

Puis la conversation téléphonique fut interrompue, l'homme avait raccroché. Jack réfléchi deux minutes, et tout bien considéré cet appel était peut-être la clé de tout le mystère. Il demanda à un assistant d'emmener Megane en salle d'interrogatoire.

Megane venait de terminer de regarder les photos du premier album, elle le referma, soulagée de n'avoir reconnue personne.

Assistant- Mademoiselle Prescott ?

Megane- Oui ?

Assistant- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

Sans demander d'explications, elle le suivi et se retrouva seule dans une pièce étrange. Pas de fenêtres, une porte en acier, une table et 4 chaises, mais rien d'autre à part ce miroir bizarre. Que venait faire un miroir aussi grand dans une pièce aussi froide. Les murs, dans les tons gris, donnait encore plus de froideur à la pièce, Megane en eu des frissons. La pendule accroché près de la porte indiquait 10h06. De l'autre côté de la vitre sans teint, Jack l'observait.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se leva et fit les 100 pas, elle se rassit puis se releva, elle regarda l'heure 10h28. Elle alla se poster près de la porte et voulu l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée.

Megane- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Elle frappa, essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau mais rien.

Megane- Hey ? La porte est coincée, vous pouvez m'ouvrir ?

"Parfait", chuchota Jack avant d'aller ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Jack- Megane ! Veuillez vous asseoir !

Megane- Oh, vous avez réussi à l'ouvrir ! Mais ... Qu'est ce que je fais ici, l'agent Taylor m'a demander de regarder les albums ?

Jack- Ce n'est plus la peine !

Megane- Ah oui ? Vous les avez retrouvez ?

Jack ne répondit pas, il posa la photo des enfants sur la table, sorti son bloc note et s'assit en face d'elle.

Jack- Vous étiez où à l'heure de l'enlèvement ?

Megane ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, elle y avait répondu plusieurs fois depuis la veille ! Mais perdue, elle s'exécuta et retraça encore une fois tout ce qu'elle avait fait avant ce fameux coup de fil.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 42h_

Vivian et Danny croisèrent Martin et Sam dans le hall du bâtiment, ils prirent tous ensemble l'ascenseur qui les menait à leurs bureaux, ils en profitèrent pour faire le point :

Danny- Alors, avec les Connors ?

Martin- Rien, ils étaient à un groupe de soutien sur Elisabeth Street ! Et pour vous ça a avancé avec le patron ?

Vivian- Non, pas vraiment !

Danny- Je l'aime pas ce type ! Trop mielleux !!!!

Sam- Je ne te comprends pas Danny, tu devrais l'aimer, il s'occupe d'enfants et essaye de leur trouver des familles convenable ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Connors ont été refusé en parlant de ça !

Danny- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Sam- Ils sont vraiment très gentils, ils habitent Soho, travaillent tout les deux, ils ont tout du couple parfait !

Vivian- Il n'y a pas que dans notre boulot qu'il y a des énigmes !

Ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle, Vivian et Martin s'assirent à la table, Sam marqua sur le tableau l'alibi des Connors, Danny semblait chercher quelqu'un, il alla jusqu'au distributeur, personne, il revint voir ses collègues.

Martin- Danny ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Danny- Où est passé Megane ?

Martin- Elle te manque mon petit bichon !

Danny- C' n'est pas drôle ! Je lui avais dit de m'attendre ici !

Sam- Elle est peut-être aux toilettes, ou partie prendre l'air, attends je vais voir !

Danny- Je viens avec toi !

Sam- Aux toilettes, tu rêves Danny !

Martin, Sam et Vivian se mirent à rigoler, tandis que Danny allait prendre l'ascenseur pour allez voir en bas.

Sam revint des toilettes, elle n'avait vu personne.

Sam- Elle n'était pas là-bas !

Martin- Danny en pince pour cette fille !

Vivian- Martin, arrête, tu veux ! Il est juste touché, c'est tout ! Elle a perdue ses parents dans un accident de voiture, tout comme lui, et puis ils se ressemblent beaucoup je trouve !

Sam- Je suis d'accord avec Martin, Viv', il semble accro ! Regarde comment il a réagit en ne la voyant pas !

Vivian- Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais nous sommes au boulot, alors pas de ça ici ! Et puis taisez-vous, le voila qui revient.

Danny alla retrouver ses collègues. Il revenait bredouille.

Danny- Elle n'était pas en bas, tu ne l'as pas vu Sam ?

Samantha lui répondit négativement d'un signe de tête.

Vivian- Marcus, _Vivian interpella un collègue qui passait par là, _Tu ne sais pas où est la demoiselle qui était ici tout à l'heure ?

Marcus- Megane Prescott ?

Danny- Oui.

Marcus- En salle d'interrogatoire !

Danny- Pour quoi faire ?

Marcus- Un appel anonyme ! Une personne à téléphoné pour accuser Melle

Prescott d'un trafic d'enfants. Jack est en train de l'interroger.

Danny prit le chemin de la salle d'interrogatoire, suivi de près par Vivian qui essayait de le rattraper. Les deux autres s'afférèrent à remplir les comptes-rendus.

Danny entra dans la pièce juste derrière la salle d'interrogatoire, Vivian arriva quelques secondes après. Il regarda Jack interroger Megane. Vivian observa Danny, il avait l'air tendu, inquiet. Elle n'était pas à l'aise non plus, de l'autre côté de la vitre, Jack commençait à hausser la voix.

Jack- Megane, nous allons jouer carte sur table. Nous savons que vous êtes impliquée dans cet enlèvement !

Megane- De quoi ?

Jack- Et oui ! Vous avez tout manigancé, c'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venue plus tôt ! Vous avez eu le temps de les faires passer en douce la frontière ! Ou bien vous avez changé leur identité !

Megane- Mais non ! Ils menaçaient de les tuer ! Je devais leurs obéir !

Danny ne tenait plus en place, cet interrogatoire était une farce, pourquoi Jack faisait-il ça. Il regarda Megane, priant pour qu'elle ne craque pas et dise n'importe quoi. Il la savait fragile.

Soudain, Jack tapa du poing sur la table, cela fit sursauter Megane.

Jack- Vous les avez enlevez Megane, nous avons les preuves !

Megane- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas moi, je vous le jure, _sanglota-t-elle, _je les aime, pourquoi je leur ferais du mal !

Danny- Il est malade, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

Vivian- Tu le connais, il la teste, mais il va se calmer tout de suite, laisse le faire !

Danny- Elle est innocente Vivian, il n'a pas à l'interroger !

Vivian- Je sais Danny, mais c'est la procédure !

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Jack ne s'était pas calmé. Il se leva d'un seul coup et menaça Megane.

Jack- Dites moi où ils sont !

Megane- Je ... Ne ...

Ce geste menaçant à l'égard de Megane fut la goutte d'eau ! Danny se précipita dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Vivian n'eut pas le temps de le retenir et entra avec lui. Il alla vers Jack pour le calmer mais son patron semblait hystérique, alors il le poussa. Jack se retrouva plaqué au mur.

Vivian- Danny, ramène Melle Prescott chez elle.

Jack- Vivian, c'est un suspect, il faut la mettre en garde vue !

Vivian- Arrête Jack, tu sais bien que c'est inutile !

Danny soutint Megane qui n'arrivait presque plus à marcher tellement elle était tétanisée par la peur. Avant de sortir de la salle, il regarda Jack, leurs regards se croisèrent et leur amitié vola en éclats.

Danny passa devant Sam et Martin, il fit un bref récit de ce qui venait de se passer et parti avec Megane. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Vivian avait raisonné Jack, ils s'étaient tout les deux assis.

Vivian- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Jack, je ne te reconnais plus !

Jack- Elle est coupable ! Je ne faisais que mon job !

Vivian- Tu en es sur ?

Jack- Tout concorde Vivian !

Vivian- Ok, si tu veux, mais pourquoi avoir fait cet interrogatoire tout seul ! Ce n'est pas réglementaire et tu le sais très bien !

Jack- Je sais plus ce que je fais Viv' ! Je suis fatigué de tout ça, de Maria ! Nous allons divorcer mais je ne veux pas, je ne dors plus, je culpabilise envers mes filles !

Vivian- Tu devrais prendre quelques jours !

Jack- Ok, mais après cette affaire ! Je veux savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ! Tout est vraiment louche !

Vivian le laissa tout seul. Elle savait que jamais elle n'arriverait à lui faire entendre raison !

Appartement de Megane : _disparus depuis 43h_

Danny et Megane sortaient de la voiture, ils montaient les escaliers en silence. Silence qui avait duré tout le trajet. Il avait essayé de la rassurer, mais devant le mutisme de Megane, il avait préféré arrêter. Arrivée sur le palier, elle chercha ses clés mais ne les trouvait pas. Elle fouilla dans son sac, visiblement énervée. Danny qui se trouvait derrière elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il allait lui prendre le sac des mains pour les chercher mais elle les trouva et introduisis la clé dans la serrure. Comme d'habitude, au deuxième tour, la clé opposa une résistance, cette fois-ci elle ne tourna pas délicatement la clé, elle força, tapa dans la porte et elle fini par s'ouvrir. Elle entra, fit voler ses clés et son sac dans l'appartement. Danny était impuissant, il ne savait pas comment lui parler, il en était malade. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la pendule accrochée juste derrière indiquait 12h15. Quand il se retourna, Megane était au milieu de son appartement à regarder tout le bazar qu'elle avait mis la veille au soir.

Megane- Quel appart' pourri ! Quelle vie pourrie !

Elle commença à prendre toutes les peluches, photos et autre et les balança contre le mur avec rage. Danny s'approcha d'elle en hâte, il essaya de lui faire lâcher les affaires.

Megane- Mais laisse moi !

Il lui ôta ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, et les jeta par terre.

Danny- Tout va s'arranger, il ne faut pas craquer maintenant.

Megane- Je craque quand je veux et puis d'abord sort de chez moi ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, comme ton patron ! Dégage !

Elle commença à le pousser, mais il garda son sang froid et le bougea pas d'un pouce. Exaspérée, elle commença à le frapper sur le torse avec ses poings. C'était une frêle et longiligne jeune femme, mais elle avait de la force.

Megane- C'est de ma faute, je mérite tout ça ! Je suis qu'une pauvre fille !

Il lui attrapa les poings, elle se débâta et ils tombèrent tout les deux sur l'amas de peluches, couvertures et coussins qui jonchaient le sol. Danny se retrouva assis par terre, adossé au canapé, Megane, pleurant sur ses genoux. Il n'osa pas bougé, la laissa évacuer toute sa peine et son stress. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva. Elle venait de reprendre ses esprits et se sentait honteuse. Assise à côté de lui, elle baissait les yeux, elle remarqua l'une des dernières photos de famille, juste devant elle. Elle la prit et la contempla. Danny regardait la scène, en simple spectateur, il ne voulait pas troubler ce moment avec des questions ou bien en partant. Elle frôla de l'index les visages de son père, sa mère puis de Tom et Lucy.

Megane- Je suis désolée, _dit-elle en osant le regarder_.

Danny- Ce n'est rien ! Vous aviez raison, mon patron est un pourri ! Il n'aurait jamais du vous interroger !

Megane- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Danny- On a reçu un appel anonyme, vous accusant !

Megane- Ce n'est pas moi Danny, vous devez me croire !

Danny- Megane, je vous crois ! Je n'ai jamais douté de vous et je ne douterais jamais ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Megane se sentie soulagée, elle ressentie une douleur dans ses avant-bras, elle les massa en grimaçant.

Danny- Vous savez frapper ! _Dit-il en faisant mine d'avoir mal à son torse_.

Megane- Je suis navrée ! Vous ne souffrez pas trop !

Danny- Non, mais ne dites rien à mes collègues, je me ferais charrier !

Elle le regarda avec amusement, puis son attention se fixa sur la pendule, 12h30. Elle sentie la faim lui triturer le ventre.

Megane- Je vais me préparer un petit truc à manger ! Vous avez faim ?

Danny répondit que non, mais son estomac cria le contraire.

Megane- Laissez-moi vous préparer un petit quelque chose au moins, avant que vous ne retourniez travailler !

Danny la regarda, il hésita quelques secondes mais ne pu résister à son invitation. Il prit le portable qu'il avait dans la poche de sa veste et composa le numéro de Vivian, tout en se levant.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 43,5h_

Vivian- Ok Danny, pas de problème ! On se revoit vers 14h alors ! A tout à l'heure !

Vivian raccrocha son portable, les autres posèrent sur elle des regards interrogateurs.

Vivian- Danny enquête chez Megane !

Martin- Il drague plutôt !

Sam- Martin !

Jack- C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

Martin- Danny a un faible pour cette fille, c'est évident ! Il n'est pas objectif la concernant !

Sam- Pourquoi, tu la crois coupable toi ?

Martin- Je n'ai pas dis ça ! Mais c'est vraiment très bizarre toute cette histoire !

Vivian- Je suis sûr qu'on est passé à côté de quelque chose, ou bien de quelqu'un !

Jack- Oui, à côté de la sœur ! Tout nous ramène à elle ! Elles les laissent sans surveillance, elle insiste pour avoir leur garde, et puis tout d'un coup, sans raison ils disparaissent et elle ne vient pas tout de suite signaler leur disparition !

Sam- Jack ! Elle était coincée, si on avait menacé de tuer tes filles, tu aurais fait quoi toi ?

Cette question jeta un froid autour de la grande table. Vivian, sentant l'ambiance devenir électrique proposa à Sam de reprendre tout depuis le début. Elles allèrent au bureau de Vivian, tandis que Martin et Jack allèrent enquêter auprès des proches de Megane, c'est-à-dire, sa tante et les Connors.

Vivian- Il est infecte ! C'est lui qui n'est pas objectif !

Sam- Tu parles de Martin ou de Jack ?

Vivian- Je pensais à Jack, mais Martin n'est pas mieux ! Heureusement que Danny est là pour relever le niveau !

Sam- Danny, relever le niveau !

Elles se mirent à rigoler, puis reprirent les dossiers concernant les appels téléphoniques et le 4x4 rouge.

Appartement de Megane : _disparus depuis 44h_

Megane tournait le dos à Danny, elle était en train de préparer des scrambled eggs, elle sourit en voyant les œufs devenir tout onctueux dans la poêle, cela lui faisait repenser à sa mère, lorsqu'elle préparait ce plat. Soudain elle partie dans ses rêveries, elle repensa à sa mère, qui arrivait tard du boulot et qui préparait ce plat !

_(Flashback)_

_Mère- Peu importe les ingrédients, la seule chose, c'est que les œufs soit crémeux. _

_Elle se revoyant prendre des cacahuètes, et des pistaches et les mettre avec les œufs, sa mère l'avait laissé faire et elles avaient bien rigolées. Plus tard, elle avait appris cette recette à Tom et Lucy, ils y avaient mélangé des biscuits aux chocolats et du beurre de cacahuètes, c'était immonde, mais là aussi, ils avaient tous bien rigolé !_

Megane revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle senti la chaleur sur sa main, elle venait de se bruler !

Megane- Outch!

Danny- Ca va ?

Elle mit sa main sous l'eau froide. Mais elle en avait oublié les œufs.

Megane- Y'a pas de souci, mais es-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des œufs, enfin vous occuper des œufs !

Elle l'avait tutoyée bien malgré elle mais cela lui fit plaisir ! Ok, quelques minutes plus tôt elle l'avait tutoyé mais c'était dans un accès de colère, là, elle était calme, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et elle l'avait tutoyé, signe qu'elle se sentait en confiance ! Il fit le tour du bar et se retrouva dans la minuscule cuisine, à côté de Megane qui avait toujours sa main sous l'eau froide. Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre, respirant le bon air frais. De ce côté, elle pouvait voir le parc de Chelsea.

Danny- Les œufs sont parfaits, crémeux à souhaits !

Elle sourit en entendant ça, il se retourna pour voir si ça brulure n'était pas trop grave.

Danny- Pourquoi vous souriez ?

Megane- Ma mère disait la même chose.

Danny- La mienne aussi ! Mais il manque quelque chose !

"Des croutons de pains" dirent ils à l'unisson, ce qui les fit sourire. Elle ouvrit un placard et en sorti un sachet, il l'ouvrit et les mit dans la poêle. Puis il la sorti du feu et la posa sur la table, mais il resta dans le coin cuisine. Il se posta derrière elle, elle senti son souffle tout contre elle et cela la rendit toute chose, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça, Tom et Lucy n'étaient pas là, elle ne devait penser qu'à eux.

Megane- Allez vous asseoir, j'apporte les couverts.

Il s'exécuta et en moins de deux, elle avait mis la table. Ils commencèrent manger, puis, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils entamèrent la conversation :

Danny- Ils sont délicieux !

Megane- C'est le tout premier plat que ma mère m'a appris !

Danny- Moi aussi !

Il regarda son assiette songeur. Megane sentit une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

Megane- Tes ... heu... je voulais dire, vos parents sont toujours vivants ?

Danny- Non ! Mais on peut se tutoyer si tu veux !

Megane- Ca fait longtemps ?

Danny- Oui, j'avais à peine 10 ans ! Tu m'as posé la question ce matin, de savoir comment je faisais pour tout prendre avec philosophie, et bien c'est de là que me vient ma sagesse ! Ce n'est pas l'expérience du boulot qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis, c'est la façon dont j'ai survécu après la mort de mes parents, les choix que j'ai pris....

Megane- Tu n'es pas fatigué par ton boulot ?

Danny- Non, ça m'arrive d'en avoir marre, mais savoir que l'on peut sauver des vies, retrouver des gens, reformer des familles, ça me booste !

Megane- Moi aussi ! Travailler avec Robinson m'a permis de surmonter ce que je vivais ! J'ai contribué au sourire de dizaines d'enfants. Mais heureusement que Lucy et Tom étaient avec moi, sinon je ne me serais pas battue comme je l'ai fait ! Je n'avais plus goût à rien ! Je me devais d'être là pour eux ! _Elle marqua une pause, les larmes lui venant aux yeux_. Je me sens si seule sans eux ! Où peuvent-ils bien être ? J'espère qu'on ne leur a pas fait de mal ! Sinon je ne me le pardonnerais jamais !

Danny, assis en face d'elle, lui prit la main.

Danny- Tu n'es pas seule.

Le silence s'installa, Danny la regardait, mais elle ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa main, dans la sienne. Elle sentie tout son corps devenir chewing-gum, son cœur palpitait, elle ne pensa plus à Tom, ni à Lucy, l'espace d'un instant, la seule chose qui comptait c'était sa main, tenue par l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, elle leva les yeux, mais elle ne vit pas Danny, la seule chose qui lui frappa aux yeux, c'était une photo derrière lui. Elle se leva d'un bond, retira sa main et commença à débarrasser. Il reprit lui aussi ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, et puis elle était fragile, et lui, il la prenait en pitié, pensa-t-il, "ce que je ressens ce n'est que de la compassion" !

Il avait remit son manteau, il venait d'ouvrir la porte mais une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

Danny– Megane ?

Megane- Oui ?

Danny- Es-ce que tu as fouillé dans les affaires de tes parents, leurs papiers, leurs lettres ?

Megane- Non, pas les lettres, pourquoi ?

Danny- Ils ont peut-être eut des menaces, ou bien la famille biologique, qui recherchait à prendre contact !

Megane- Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, mais je vais regarder ! Merci !

Danny- De quoi ?

Megane- D'être resté !

Dans le regard de Megane, il vit toute la gratitude qu'elle lui portait. Il la trouvait très séduisante, l'espace d'un instant il la regarda, mais se pressa de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas professionnel !

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 44,5h_

Danny venait tout juste de rentrer de chez Megane, il s'installa à son bureau. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle durant tout le trajet. Il savait que ce n'était pas du tout le moment adéquat, il interprétait ça comme de la compassion, mais tout au fond de lui, il savait que ce n'était pas ça !

Martin- Alors Don Juan, tu as du nouveau ?

Danny- Martin, tu pourrais arrêter avec ça !

Martin- Ok j'arrête ! Alors, est-ce qu'il y avait des indices, prouvant qu'elle a manigancé tout ça !

Danny- Tu veux rire, _dit-il en se levant, _elle n'est pas coupable Martin ! Tu la vois organiser un enlèvement ! Tu la verrais parler de ces gosses, elles les aiment, c'est évident ! Elle n'a plus qu'eux ! Mais bon, ça tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Martin- Tu n'es pas objectif, _s'énerva Martin que la réflexion de Danny avait vexé._ Tu en pinces pour elle, c'est tout !

Danny, inconsciemment, savait que son collègue avait raison, mais il se mentait à lui-même et refusait de voir cette vérité en face. Sam arriva avec un dossier, elle avait l'air dépitée. Elle considéra les deux hommes, visiblement elle avait loupé un épisode.

Danny- Tu dis n'importe quoi Martin !

Martin- Mais Danny, ne nie pas ! Ca se voit qu'elle te plait ! La façon dont tu es tout mielleux avec elle !

Sam essaya de calmer le jeu, voyant que ça pouvait tourner au vinaigre.

Sam- T'es jaloux Martin ? _Dit-elle avec le sourire._

Danny- Bon, je vais prendre un café, ensuite je fais des recherches sur l'origine des enfants, peut-être que les parents ou bien la famille biologique des petits sont dans le coup !

Martin- N'essayes pas de la couvrir !

Danny- La ferme ! _Répondit-il en allant vers la machine à café._

Au même moment, chez Megane

Elle avait déballé tout le courrier de ses parents, et une lettre attira son attention, elle venait du Canada, elle l'ouvrit et commença à lire :

"Cher Monsieur et Madame Prescott,

Je sais que ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas correcte vis-à-vis de vous, ou bien du contrat que j'ai signé avec monsieur Robinson, mais je n'en peu plus ! Il me faut savoir si mes enfants vont bien ! Je m'appelle Marisa James, je suis la mère de Tom et Lucy, ou je ne sais pas comment vous les avez appelés. Vous devez me prendre pour une femme immonde d'avoir abandonné mes enfants, mais je n'avais pas le choix, enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Je suis tombé enceinte à 15 ans, mes parents m'ont infligé une telle pression qu'il m'était impossible de garder mes enfants. Avoir un enfant hors mariage, pour une famille aussi pieuse que la mienne, c'était déjà un sacrilège, mais le pire était bien sûr mon âge ! Selon mon très cher père, ces bébés auraient gâché mon avenir. Il me voyait déjà avocate, tout comme lui !

Maintenant que je suis une femme, je sais que ces bébés auraient été la plus belle chose de ma vie et je pris le ciel tout les jours pour qu'ils aient des parents aimant.

Je vous ai donc écrit, mais sans arrière penser, non, aucune ! Je ne veux pas revoir mes enfants, enfin vos enfants, je veux juste savoir si ils vont bien.

J'ai maintenant 22 ans et je suis enceinte de nouveau. Je viens d'ouvrir ma librairie et je vais bientôt me marier, fonder ma propre famille, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire sereinement si je ne sais pas comment ils vont.

Ils ont 7 ans maintenant, ils doivent surement être aux cours préparatoires.

Je ne vous demande pas la lune, juste avoir de leurs nouvelles, raconter-moi votre vie, pour que je me rassure et reparte sur de bonnes bases.

Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Et si un jour, ils demandent des informations sur leur mère biologique, j'espère que vous pourrez les renseigner grâce à cette lettre ! "

Elle replia la lettre et la mit dans son sac, bien décidée à aller au FBI pour leur donner cette lettre. Elle espérait que cette jeune femme, qui devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle, ne soit pas coupable. Mais d'un autre côté, cela était une bonne piste.

Elle prit ses affaires, enfila son manteau, pris ses clés, ouvrit la porte, mais elle avait oublié d'éteindre la radio dans sa chambre. Elle posa son sac sur le bar, et alla vite l'éteindre. A son retour, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux personnes cagoulé. Paniquée, elle essaya d'allez s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais l'un des deux types réussi à l'attraper, elle se débattue, faisant tomber tout sur son passage : les cadres photos, un vase, des bouquins de sa minuscule bibliothèque, elle fit même tomber son sac, qui se retrouva en vrac, sur le sol du coin cuisine.

Mais l'un des deux types, agacé par tout le remue ménage de la jeune fille lui donna un coup de poing en pleine face, Megane fut assommée sur le coup !

Un des types – Mais tu es barge Bernie ! John va te massacrer !

L'autre- La ferme ! Elle est toujours en vie ! Allez, on dégage, avant que quelqu'un n'appelle les flics ! Prends son sac, on va avoir besoin de sa carte de crédit!

L'un des deux types chercha le sac, il trouva le porte feuille par terre, il le prit et s'en alla. La lettre, comme le reste du contenu du sac était toujours sur le sol.

Bureau du FBI : _disparus depuis 45h_

Danny attendait avec impatience que le café sorte enfin de cette machine. Samantha, alla le rejoindre.

Danny- Alors, du nouveau ?

Sam- Non, rien du tout ! _Elle hésita un moment puis repris la parole, _tu sais Danny, Martin n'a pas tout à fait tord !

Danny _outré _– Tu la crois capable d'enlever quelqu'un ?

Sam- Non, je ne parlais pas de ça !

Danny- Oh !

Il ne dit rien et retourna à son bureau, avec son gobelet de café fumant. Il se remit à son ordinateur et pianota, avant de passer un coup de fil. Sam, fit elle aussi des recherches sur les parents biologiques des enfants.

Vivian arriva une demi-heure plus tard.

Vivian- Du nouveau ?

Danny- Rien du tout, impossible de mettre la main sur les parents naturels des enfants !

Sam- Et toi Viv ?

Vivian- Rien du tout ! J'ai tout repris, fait des recoupements et rien concernant la voiture, ni la cabine téléphonique ! On est dans une impasse !

Martin- Non, pas si vous mettez Megane en suspect numéro 1 !

Danny- Tu va la fermer ! Elle n'est pas coupable, c'est impossible !

Martin- Ecoute mec, tout est contre elle ! Rien n'est logique dans cette affaire, sauf quand c'est Megane qui est en cause !

Danny- C'est un coup monté ! Peut-être sa tante ! Et pourquoi pas le patron !

Vivian- Bon, on se calme ! Martin, retourne chez Robinson, Jack doit y aller ! Sam, tu viens avec moi, on va essayer d'interroger les voisins, encore une fois. Danny, toi tu restes là et tu épluches tout les relever téléphonique de Megane depuis un mois !

Danny- Pour quoi faire ?

Vivian- Fais ce que je te dis Danny, s'il te plait !

Il allait lui répondre lorsque son téléphone sonna, il fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau ?

Danny- Danny Taylor, j'écoute ? ... De quoi ? .... Mais attendez, Rebecca, calmez-vous, je ne comprends rien... Enlevée ? Ne bougez pas, j'arrive !

Danny raccrocha, il avait une mine déconfite, quand il se leva pour mettre sa veste, tout le monde l'interrogea du regard, mais il semblait ailleurs.

Vivian- Danny ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Danny- Rebecca et Bob Connors sont passé chez Megane pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et ils ont trouvé l'appartement sans dessus dessous, Megane n'y était plus !

Vivian- Danny, attends-nous, Martin, file au bureau d'adoption et met Jack au courant de ce qui se passe, je vous appelle dès qu'on en sait plus !

Appartement de Megane : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 46h, Megane depuis 1h._

Les trois agents arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble, Bob et Rebecca Connors étaient là. Danny ne les salua même pas et monta directement à l'appartement de Megane, suivi de près par Sam. Tandis que Vivian recueillait le témoignage des Connors.

Rebecca- On était venus voir si ça allait, et quand on est arrivé.... _Elle se mit à sangloter._

Vivian- Continuez, je vous pris !

Bob- Quand on est arrivé la porte était ouverte. Ca m'a paru bizarre, alors j'ai dis à Becca de ne pas bouger, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vite faite et j'ai vu tout ce bazar.

Rebecca- Megane est une fée du logis, elle n'aurait jamais laissé son appartement dans un tel état !

Au même moment, Danny et Sam entraient dans l'appartement, ils avaient mis des gants et traquaient le moindre indice.

Danny- Regarde, la serrure à été forcée ! Et dire que j'étais là y'a moins de deux heures ! J'aurais du rester avec elle !

Sam- Ne dis pas de bêtises Danny ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Bon moi je vais voir dans les chambres, tu t'occupes du salon.

Danny scuta la moindre parcelle du petit appartement mais rien, il n'avait rien trouvé dans le salon. Sam, non plus n'avait rien trouvé, à part quelques lettres éparpillées sur le lit. Elle reçue un coup de téléphone de Vivian, les prévenants qu'elle allait prendre la déposition des Connors au bureau. Sam alla prévenir Danny.

Sam- Viv est partie prendre la déposition des Connors au bureau. Une équipe va arriver, pour relever les empreintes ou tout autre indice.

Danny- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Sam- Non, juste des lettres, le courrier de ses parents, rien de plus !

Danny- Je lui ai demandé de regarder, pour voir si ils n'avaient pas reçu des menaces, ou bien des lettres des parents biologiques de Tom et Lucy.

Sam- Tu as eut une très bonne idée, _essaya-t-elle de le rassurer._

Danny- Rien ici non plus, à part le vase cassé et les cadres photos par terre. Il y a des traces de luttes ! J'espère qu'elle n'a rien.

Sam- Danny, pas de pensées parasites ! Concentre-toi sur le boulot !

Danny- Ok, je vais voir dans la cuisine.

Il contourna le bar qui séparait le salon de l'espace cuisine.

Danny- Il y a son sac ici ! Ah mais attends, y'a une lettre !

Il s'accroupi pour prendre l'enveloppe, se releva et l'ouvrit, il la lu rapidement.

Danny- Bien joué Megane !

Sam- C'est quoi ?

Danny- Apparemment une lettre de la vraie mère des jumeaux ! Y'a rien de suspect dans ce qu'elle dit ! Juste avoir des novelles savoir si ils sont bien traités ! Elle parle de Robinson ! On va prendre toutes les lettres, on en retrouvera peut-être d'autres !

Danny alla dans la chambre de Megane, il prit le carton où était entassé une montagne de lettres, puis il referma la boîte et sorti de l'appartement. Il se retourna, jeta un dernier coup d'œil, il était inquiet, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

::::::

Bureau du FBI : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 47h, Megane depuis 2h._

Quand Danny et Sam revinrent, Jack, Martin et Vivian étaient réunis autour de la table.

Danny déposa les lettres sur son bureau, puis sans un regard pour Jack, il alla mettre la photo de Megane, à côté de celle des jumeaux.

Jack- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Danny- Et bien j'inscris Megane au tableau des disparus !

Jack- Elle n'as pas disparue, elle est coupable, _rétorqua Jack en essayant d'enlever la photo, mais Danny posa la main dessus, défiant son patron du regard._

Vivian- Arrêter, Jack ! Danny a raison, elle est peut-être suspect, mais elle a disparue, alors elle doit être mise sur le tableau, sous réserve !

Sam retrouva la trace de la mère biologique des enfants, au Canada. Elle appela un numéro.

Sam- Es-ce que je pourrais parler à Marisa James s'il vous plait ?

Danny se leva et alla au bureau de Sam, il suivi la conversation téléphonique après avoir mis le haut parleur.

Voix d'homme- Je m'appelle Scott Williamson, je suis le mari de Marisa, mais elle ne s'appelle plus James.

Sam- Très bien ! Je m'appelle Samantha Spade et j'aimerais parler à votre femme.

Scott- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible pour le moment !

Danny- Et pourquoi ça ?

Scott- Elle est à l'hôpital, elle vient d'accoucher de notre 3ème enfant ! Je peux savoir ce que vous lui voulez ?

Sam- Nous sommes à la recherche de deux enfants Tom et Lucy, es-ce que votre femme vous en a parlé ?

Scott- Oui, je suis au courant de son passé ! Ils ont disparus ?

Danny- Oui et si vous savez quoi que ce soit, pourriez vous contacter le bureau du FBI de Manhattan ?

Scott- Aucun problème !

Sam- Merci !

Danny- Et félicitation pour votre bébé !

Scott- Merci.

Sam raccrocha, et elle suivi Danny à la table centrale.

Jack- Alors ?

Sam- Elle est innocente, elle allait accoucher au moment où les enfants ont été enlevés !

Martin- Encore un indice de moins pour innocenter Megane !

Sam- Martin !

Jack- Bon, on ne va pas rester là, à prouver qu'elle est innocente ou pas ! Il faut retrouver les gamins, c'est notre priorité! Martin, tu viens avec moi, on va réinterroger les personnes autour de la cabine téléphonique...

Danny- Je ne suis pas de ton avis Jack ! Il faut retrouver Megane, en priorité ! Si elle a été enlevée, c'est par les mêmes personnes.

Jack- Mais si elle est coupable, on aura perdu de précieuses heures à la rechercher, et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'ils veulent !

Vivian- Et bien prenons les deux affaires de front. Jack tu t'occupes des gamins avec Martin et nous 3 ont essaye de retrouver Megane. Si dans 5 heures on n'a toujours aucune piste, on viendra vous donner un coup de main !

Jack- Ok !

Jack et Martin partirent, tandis que les autres agents commencèrent à enquêter sur la disparition de Megane.

Bureau du FBI : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 49h, Megane depuis 4h._

Vivian regarda la pendule, 18h. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils cherchaient une piste mais il n'avait toujours rien trouvé.

Sam était au téléphone, elle raccrocha.

Sam- C'était Martin, une femme, qui habite auprès de la cabine à reconnue Megane.

Danny- Et alors, ça ne prouve rien, _s'énerva-t-il._

Vivian- Danny !

Danny- Oh, désolé les filles ! Ca me bouffe cette histoire ! Tout le monde la croit coupable ! Alors que c'est impossible, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux ! Elle est innocente, j'en mettrai ma main à couper.

Sam- Danny, on est de ton avis, il faut ....

Sam fut interrompu par un stagiaire qui lui donna un relevé de carte bancaire.

Sam- Bingo !

Danny- Tu as quelque chose ?

Sam- On a utilisé sa carte, pour payer une chambre d'hôtel dans l'East Side, à l'intersection de Norfolk et de Stanton.

Vivian- Ok, on y va ! Mais pas de panique! On va surveiller les lieux avant, elle est peut-être avec eux. On fouillera la chambre, et s'ils ont la bonne idée de sortir, on demandera à une voiture de les suivre!

Danny- Ok.

Les trois agents prirent leurs vestes et filèrent vers l'ascenseur.

Hyperion Motel : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 50h, Megane depuis 5h._

Deux hommes étaient dans le petit coin cuisine de la chambre d'hôtel, assise sur un lit, Megane regardait par la fenêtre, essayant de contenir ses larmes. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, sa veste était déchirée et elle avait un hématome sur la joue gauche.

Les deux hommes, une bière à la main discutaient.

Homme- Denis ? Pourquoi on a mis des cagoules, elle nous as vu la greluche.

Denis- C'était pour que personne ne nous reconnaissent dans son immeuble ! Bernie, tu sais bien je te l'ai expliqué.

Bernie- Oh, j'ai plus de bière !

Il se leva pour aller en chercher une dans le mini frigo mais rien.

Denis- Ramènes m'en une !

Bernie- Y'en a plus !

Denis- Bordel ! Bon, je vais en chercher à l'épicier du coin !

Bernie- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Denis- Non Bernie, il faut la surveiller. _Il réfléchit quelques minutes. _Viens Bernie, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle sait que si elle s'en va, elle ne reverra jamais les gosses !

Ils allèrent sortir, lorsque Denis alla près de Megane.

Denis- Si tu bouges, ils crèvent !

Megane- Espèce de ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il lui mit une bonne gifle. Elle en perdit connaissance.

Bernie- Au moins là, elle ne s'en ira pas.

Ils s'en allèrent et Megane se releva, elle avait fait semblant de s'évanouir pour qu'ils partent au plus vite. Elle fouilla dans la chambre à la recherche d'un téléphone.

Au même moment, devant l'hôtel.

Sam arriva en courant vers la voiture où Danny et Vivian étaient. Elle monta.

Sam- Y'a deux types qui sont arrivé y'a 3h, mais pas de femme ! Ils sont dans la chambre 106. C'est au premier étage, fond du couloir à gauche.

Vivian- Y'a un escalier de secours ?

Danny- Oui, j'ai fait le tour, y'a deux sorties. Ils auraient pu la faire entrer par derrière.

Vivian- A moins qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux.

Danny- Regarder y'a deux types qui s'en vont ! Hey, mais ils prennent un 4x4 ! Ce sont nos hommes ! _Il parla dans le talkie walkie, _suivez le 4x4, dès qu'ils reviennent, prévenez nous !

Voix- Bien reçu !

Sam, Danny et Vivian firent profil bas dans la voiture, et lorsque les deux hommes furent hors de portés, ils se relevèrent.

Danny- Bon j'y vais !

Il allait ouvrir la portière, mais Vivian le retint.

Vivian- Tu ne joues pas les héros Danny ! Si elle est là, tu l'interroges pour savoir ce qui se passe, pas question de la sortir de l'hôtel avant de savoir si c'est sûr ! Si ils ne la menace pas, ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre !

Danny- T'en fait pas !

Il sorti et couru vers l'arrière du motel, il monta l'escalier de secours, arriva au premier étage et tout de suite, en face de lui, il découvrit la chambre 106. Il écouta à la porte, mais aucun bruit. Il crocheta la serrure et dégaina son revolver. De l'autre côté, Megane, croyant que c'était les deux frères qui revenait, se pressa de s'allonger sur le lit. Lorsque Danny ouvrit la porte et découvrit Megane étendue sur le lit, il fut à la fois soulagé et inquiet, car une grosse marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue droite.

Danny- Megane ?

Elle reconnue tout de suite sa voix. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se retourne et le vit. En deux secondes elle s'était levée et avait couru dans ses bras. Elle sanglota, tout en le serrant encore plus fort contre elle.

Megane- Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Il se sentait bien, cette jeune femme, serrée contre lui, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Mais malgré le bien-être qu'il éprouvait, son instinct de flic prit le dessus, il la repoussa, la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

Danny- Ils t'ont frappé ? Tu as mal, _dit-il en lui effleurant la joue gauche de sa main. _

Megane- Ca va aller. Mais tu ne dois pas rester là. Ils vont revenir. S'ils te voient, ils feront du mal à Tom et Lucy.

Danny- T'inquiètes pas, une voiture les surveille. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Megane- Non. Enfin ils s'appellent Bernie et Denis, c'est tout ! Ah oui, je crois qu'ils ont parlé d'un certain John, ça doit être leur boss, ou bien leur frère, ou les deux.

Sam appela Danny sur son talkie-walkie.

Sam- Danny, ils reviennent, dépêches-toi. Ils sont à l'angle de la rue.

Danny- Ok, j'arrive.

Il se leva, Megane l'accompagna, elle resta près de lui, elle n'avait pas envie qu'ils partent mais d'un autre côté elle voulait avoir des informations.

Il ouvrit la porte, un message de Sam le prévint qu'ils venaient tout juste de se garer.

Danny- Je vais me planquer juste en bas, si y'a le moindre souci, tu ouvres les rideaux en grands, et j'arrive !

Megane- Ok ! Oh, je viens de me souvenir. Ils ont rendez-vous à 21h avec ce John. Je ne sais pas trop où, je vais essayer de les cuisiner.

Danny allait partir, mais il lui prit la main.

Danny- Ne fait pas de bêtises, si tu vois qu'ils s'énervent un peu, tu arrêtes tout de suite. On va trouver qui ils sont !

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la main, puis il sorti par la porte de secours, Megane eut juste le temps de fermer la porte et de se remettre sur le lit, car elle les entendait déjà arriver.

Hyperion Motel : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 50, 5 h._

Danny se tenait à quelques mètres en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre. Il s'était caché derrière une poubelle et attendait. Il mit en marche son talkie.

Danny- Vivian ?

Vivian- Danny, dépêches-toi, ils vont....

Danny- Je suis dehors, juste en dessous de la fenêtre de la chambre. Megane est à l'intérieur, elle va bien. Ils ont menacé de tuer les petits si elle partait. Ils ont rendez-vous à 21h avec leur boss, il s'appelle John. Les deux types se prénomment Bernis et Denis, d'après Megane, ils ne sont pas très futés, elle pense pouvoir leur soutirer les informations nécessaire pour retrouver les gosses.

Sam- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Danny- Oui, elle est forte ! J'ai juste peur qu'ils perdent leur calme et ne la frappe encore.

Vivian- Ca va aller Danny, si y'a le moindre problème, tu préviens et on débarque ! Je vais prévenir Jack.

Danny- Ok, je reste en planque.

Vivian informa Jack de la tournure des évènements, par téléphone.

Jack- John ?

Vivian- Oui, un certain John.

Jack- Comme John Robinson, son patron ?

Vivian- Oh, non, il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça !

Jack- Bon, on va faire des recherches sur ce mec ! Vous rester en planque, savoir comment ça se passe ! Où est Danny ?

Vivian- En planque, il surveille la chambre.

Jack- Il avait raison !

Vivian- Tu lui dira toi-même !

Elle raccrocha.

Sam- Il aura des excuses à faire à Danny, mais surtout à Megane.

Vivian- Oui, mais pour le moment, il fait des recherches sur Robinson, si ce pourri est dans le coup. Danny aura doublement raison ! Il ne le sentait pas ce type !

Sam- Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit ce midi, Danny relève largement le niveau !

Elles sourirent puis reprirent leur sérieux.

Hyperion Motel : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 51, 5 h._

Megane les entendaient, ils croyaient qu'elle était endormie, mais elle entendait tout ce qu'ils disaient.

Bernie- J'en ai marre d'être ici !!

Denis- T'en fais pas Bernie, tout va bientôt se terminer !

Bernie- Je veux rentrer à la maison !

Denis- Arrête de te plaindre ! Dans quelques heures ont sera dans un autre pays, à boire de la bière bien fraiche sous le soleil !

Bernie- J' n'aime pas le soleil, j'y suis allergique !

Denis- Tu veux bien arrêter !

Bernie avait réussi à énerver son frère, et l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses. Megane faisait toujours semblant de dormir, mais elle sentait bien que les garçons allait lâcher le morceau. Ils parlaient fort et ne s'occupaient pas vraiment d'elle.

Bernie- J'en ai marre d'attendre c'est tout !

Denis- C'n'est pas de ma faute si ce putain d 'avion à été annulé ! On devrait déjà être à Mexico !

Megane- Mexico, _laissa-t-elle échapper._

Denis- Tiens, tiens, elle ne dormait pas ! Bah alors ma jolie, tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ! Ce n'est pas bien ça !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris par les épaules, la forçant à se lever. Puis il la frappa au visage, son arcade gonfla presque instantanément. Elle était un peu sonnée mais il la remit à sa hauteur pour lui parler en face, l'haleine de Denis empestait l'alcool, Megane en était malade.

Denis- Et oui ma jolie, ils vont aller à Mexico, tout comme nous ! Ils seront bien plus heureux là-bas ! Il fait beau, ce n'est pas comme ici, et puis, ils ne t'auront plus sur le dos !

Megane en avait assez de tout ça, en l'en pouvait plus, elle craqua et commença à parler avec agitation.

Megane- Je ne veux pas que vous les emmeniez ! S'il vous plaît !

Bernie- C'est trop tard, on a déjà leurs billets !

Megane- Je vous payerai ! J'ai un peu d'argent de côté !

Denis- Hey, tu vas te calmé, pétasse !

Megane- Je vous en prit !

Denis perdit son sang froid et envoya, cette fois-ci son poing dans la figure de Megane qui tomba au sol, évanouie, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Bernie- Tu crois qu'elle est morte ?

Denis- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous ! Allez viens on va retrouver John, il va nous dire ce qu'on doit faire pour demain.

Ils quittèrent la chambre en claquant la porte, sans un regard pour Megane, qui gisait sur le sol de la chambre, à côté du lit. Vivian et Sam les aperçurent quand ils montèrent dans le 4x4, ils ordonnèrent à une voiture banaliser de les suivre, puis elles sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le motel, elles avaient prévenue Danny qui arriva en même temps qu'elle sur le palier.

Hyperion Motel : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 52 h._

Danny crocheta la serrure pour la seconde fois. Ils entrèrent, mais il n'y avait personne. Danny s'approcha un peu plus du lit et il la vit, son sang ne fit qu'n tour. Il couru vers elle, s'agenouilla et chercha son visage, parmi la masse de cheveux qui recouvrait la tête de Megane. Il écarta quelques boucles et remarqua tout de suite son arcade, ouverte.

Danny- Les salauds !

Sam- Danny, pose-la sur le lit.

Vivian- Je vais essayer de chercher de l'eau !

Danny la retourna, elle ne bougeait pas. Il la souleva, elle n'était pas bien grosse, mais un corps inerte semblait beaucoup plus lourd. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il enleva une boucle qui lui tombait sur le visage, puis la regarda, coupable. Vivian arriva à ce moment-là, elle comprit tout de suite que Martin et Sam avait raison sur les soi-disant sentiments qu'éprouvait Danny.

Danny- Je n'aurais pas du la laisser !

Vivian- Il le fallait !

Danny- Regarde ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

Sam- C' n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air Danny ! Elle est juste sonnée. Et puis tu le sais bien, l'arcade ça saigne beaucoup !

Danny s'assis à côté d'elle et lui passa un linge humide que Vivian avait réussie à se procurer. Les deux femmes l'observèrent, elles ne dirent rien. Ensuite Vivian fit un signe à Sam.

Vivian- Bon Danny, tu restes avec elles, on descend. Jack va surement arriver avec Martin.

Danny- Ok !

Elles le laissèrent avec Megane. Il lui passait le linge mouillé sur le visage. Le saignement avait cessé.

Danny- On va les retrouver Megane, je te le promets !

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux, elle le reconnu tout de suite et lui sourit.

Danny- Ca va ?

Megane- Mieux maintenant que tu es là !

Danny- Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert les rideaux.

Megane- Ca ne servait à rien ! Mais laisse tomber tout ça, le plus important, c'est que j'ai des infos.

Elle essaya de se lever, mais il lui fit signe que non. Elle lui prit la serviette humide et elle se la posa sur la tête. Cela fit sourire Danny. Il lui découvrit les yeux, leurs regards se croisèrent. A ce moment très précis, il avait une même idée en tête, mais aucun des deux n'osa franchir le pas.

Megane- Ils vont au Mexique. Ils vont prendre un avion pour Mexico. A l'aéroport international de Newark.

Danny- Mais c'est dans un autre état !

Megane- Oui, le New Jersey ! Le plus intelligent des deux à parler d'un contact là-bas qui les fera passer. J'ai pas trop bien compris. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre.

Danny- C'est largement suffisant ! On va pouvoir te sortir de là !

Megane- Non, _dit-elle en se redressant ce qui lui valu une douleur dans le crane._ Il faut que je sache quand ? Si ça se trouve mes frères et sœurs sont déjà à Mexico.

Il allait lui répondre lorsque Jack arriva, avec Vivian.

Jack- Comment va-t-elle ?

Danny- Pas trop mal ! _Répondit-il froidement._

Jack- Vous avez appris quelque chose.

Danny- Ils vont prendre un avion à l'aéroport de Newark pour le Mexique.

Jack- Très bien, on en sait suffisamment, allé mettre cette jeune femme à l'abri, on s'occupe du reste.

Megane- Pas question ! Vous avez encore besoin de moi pour savoir qui est le commanditaire de tout ça, et aussi savoir l'heure exacte du départ.

Jack- Ce n'est pas la peine ! On sait qui à fait le coup ! C'est votre patron Robinson !

Danny- Oh je le savais ! Quel pourri.

Jack- Tu avais raison Danny, doublement raison, j'aurais du t'écouter. Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de vous Megane.

Megane- On en reparlera plus tard ! La seule chose c'est de récupérer Tom et Lucy, et comme je vous le disais vous avez besoin de moi. C'est un aéroport international, les embarcations sont nombreuses, je n'ai pas envie que vous les loupiez et qu'ils se retrouvent à Mexico.

Vivian- Megane à raison. On aurait beaucoup plus de chance de les intercepter si ont sais où ils embarquent. Et puis s'ils ont quelqu'un à l'aéroport, ils risquent de passer par des portes de services et nous glisser entre les doigts.

Jack- Très bien !

Jack et toute son équipe mirent en place le plan. Au bout d'une heure, Vivian reçu un appel des agents qui surveillait les deux frères, ils venaient de sortir du restaurant, mais ils avaient perdu la trace de Robinson.

Vivian- Ok, bien reçu.

Vivian, Danny, Martin et Megane étaient toujours dans la chambre.

Martin- Bon, tout le monde est prêt !

Vivian- Allez, viens Martin ! Danny, on se rejoint en bas !

Vivian referma la porte derrière eux, Danny et Megane étaient seuls pour encore quelques minutes. Elle avait reprit des couleurs, mais elle avait peur. Peur pour Tom et Lucy, mais peur aussi que les deux autres brutes ne lui fassent du mal. Danny s'assis à côté d'elle. Il ne voulait pas s'en aller, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Danny- Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ?

Elle leva ses yeux bleus et les plongea dans le regard noisette de Danny. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Mais ce n'était d'une part, pas le moment et d'autre part, il ne savait pas si elle éprouvait quoi que ce soit pour lui. Ils restèrent assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, à regarder le sol, puis un message pour Danny le prévint qu'ils arriveraient d'ici 5 minutes.

Megane- Tu devrais y aller, _dit-elle avec regret._

Danny- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule !

Megane- Je ne suis pas seule, tu veilles sur moi. Allez, vas-y !

Il se leva à contre cœur, et se dirigea vers la porte. Megane sentie l'angoisse l'envahir. Il allait ouvrir la porte mais elle prononça son prénom tout en se levant. Il s'arrêta, se retourna, Megane était à côté de lui. Elle s'approcha encore plus, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Danny, puis elle le prit par le cou et le serra très fort, sa tête arrivant en dessous du menton de Danny. Cette fois-ci, il laissa parler son cœur et il la serra à son tour, l'enveloppant de ses bras. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, provenant du talkie, les préviennent qu'ils venaient d'entrer sur le parking.

Elle se desserra de son emprise et le mit presque à la porte. Elle s'adossa à celle-ci, alors que de l'autre côté Danny sortait par la porte de secours, un peu chambouler par ce qui venait de se passer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait les marches, son esprit se reconnecta à l'affaire.

Jack et Martin, étaient en bas, ils virent arriver Danny.

Martin- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça tout à l'heure.

Danny- Laisse tomber !

Une voix provenant des talkies walkies les interpella.

Sam- Les suspects viennent d'entrer.

Jack- Ok ! Tenez-vous tous prêt.

Dans le couloir du premier étage, les deux types, qui avaient du boire encore, entrèrent dans la chambre, bruyamment.

Bernie- A 6h on sera dans l'avion direction Mexico.

Denis- La ferme !

Ils découvrirent Megane allongée sur le lit.

Denis- Elle pionce encore !

Bernie- Avec la raclé que tu lui as mis tout à l'heure, c'est sur !

Bernie resta là, à la regarder sur le lit. L'alcool le rendait euphorique, et son instinct de mâle s'éveilla à la vu de ce corps de femme devant lui.

Denis- Bon, je prends une douche et ensuite on file dans le New Jersey. On en a au moins pour 5 heures de route, alors faut pas trainer, John ne nous attendra pas !

Bernie- Et qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Denis sourit en voyant le regard pervers de Bernie se poser sur la jeune femme.

Denis- Amuse-toi frérot ! Fais ce que tu as à faire, mais je te préviens, t'a intérêt d'avoir terminé une fois que j'ai pris ma douche, parce qu'après on se débarrasse de cette pétasse et on se casse d'ici !

Megane avait l'information qu'elle voulait, elle savait l'heure du vol. Elle n'avait plus qu'à courir, ouvrit le rideau et tout serait terminer. Elle était effrayer, non pas par Denis qui avait clairement dit ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, mais par Bernie. Il s'approcha d'elle, elle le sentie, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se prépara à s'enfuir, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que l'ivrogne avait autant de force. Il s'assit sur le lit et au moment où Megane allait se lever, il réussi à la clouer sur place. Il s'allongea sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Un effluve d'alcool mêlé de sueur arriva jusqu'au nez de Megane, qui sentait la nausée arriver. Elle avait peur que cet homme, mais elle était en colère. Elle commença à crier, il lui mit la main devant la bouche.

Bernie- Arrête de crier ma cocotte, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

Elle en profita qu'il essaye de déboutonné son pantalon, pour dégager sa jambe et lui envoyer son genou dans les parties. Il hurla, se laissant tomber sur le côté, Megane se leva d'un bond, mais réussi à se saisir de la base du t-shirt de Megane. Elle vit son regard furieux, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire, alors elle força, son t-shirt céda, mais elle atteignit la fenêtre et ouvrit le rideau en grand.

En bas, tout le monde voyait de l'agitation, par les ombres qui se projetaient sur les rideaux, cela rendit Danny très nerveux. Lorsque le rideau s'ouvrit, Danny couru vers la chambre, avant même que Jack n'en donne l'ordre.

Jack- Go, go !

Danny arriva le premier sur les lieux, Jack et Martin à ses talons, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Ils armèrent leurs flingues et défoncèrent la porte en entendant les pleurs de Megane. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux mis Danny dans une colère noir. Megane était par terre, près du coin cuisine, à l'opposé de la fenêtre, Bernie était sur elle, essayant d'enlever ce qui restait du T-shirt de Megane.

Jack- FBI !

Bernie se détourna, il vit arriver un Danny furax devant lui, il le prit par la peau du dos et le fit voler sur le lit. Alerté, Denis sorti en vitesse de la salle de bain, croyant pouvoir s'échapper, mais c'était sens compter sur Martin, qui le stoppa net en lui faisant une manchette. Denis s'écroula au sol, il lui prit les mains et le menotta. De l'autre côté du lit, Megane, asseyais de retenir son soutien-gorge que Bernie avait tenté d'arracher en même temps que son T-shirt. Elle rampa jusque dans le petit espace cuisine, adossé contre le mur de séparation, elle s'était recroqueviller sur elle, en pleurant. Danny lui, n'avait pas lâché Bernie, il continuait à le frapper, encore choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

Jack- Danny, arrête !

Il le fit se reculer, et Martin arriva à la rescousse, car Danny ne se calmait pas. Jack mit les menottes au suspect, au même moment Sam et Vivian arrivèrent.

Jack- Occupez-vous de Danny et Megane, Martin vient, on les emmène !

Ils sortirent de la chambre, Danny s'était assis sur le lit, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se leva soudain pour aller dans la cuisine.

Danny- Megane ?

Megane- Non, ne viens pas !

Danny ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Vivian entra dans la cuisine, il vit la tenue de Megane.

Vivian- C'est bon Danny, je m'en occupe.

Danny- Mais....

Vivian- Donne-moi ta veste et descend avec Sam, _dit-elle pour essayer de lui faire comprendre la situation._

Il saisit tout de suite, donna sa veste à sa collègue et sorti de la chambre avec Sam. Megane, se sentant déjà humiliée par ce qui venait de se passer, ne voulait pas que Danny la voit dans cette tenue. Elle était très pudique de nature, et cela lui était insupportable.

Megane- Je ne voulais pas lui crier dessus, _sanglota-t-elle._

Vivian- C'est rien Megane, tenez, mettez ça.

Megane- J'empeste son odeur !

Vivian- On va aller au bureau, et vous prendrez une douche !

Megane- Mais on n'a pas le temps ! Faut qu'on soit à l'aéroport avant 6h ! Ils prennent l'avion de 6h !

Vivian- On va prendre le temps Megane, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Faut montrer l'opération de toute façon ! Allez venez !

Quand Danny la vit sortir avec Vivian, il voulu allez la rejoindre, mais Sam lui conseilla de partir avec Martin et Jack.

Sam- T'inquiète pas, on s'occupe d'elle !

Danny- Ok, j'y vais !

Il parti, tandis que Vivian accompagnait Megane à l'ambulance.

Megane- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

Sam- Megane, vous avez été frappé plusieurs fois et votre arcade est ouverte, il vous faut des soins !

Megane- Peut-être mais ils me soignent ici et maintenant, je ne vais pas à l'hôpital ! On doit allez dans le New Jersey !

Sam et Vivian se regardèrent, le médecin qui examinait Megane leur fit signe.

Vivian- Ok, Megane. Mais vous devez nous promettre d'aller à l'hôpital une fois qu'on les aura retrouvés !

Megane- Promis !

Le médecin commença à suturer la plaie de Megane. Vivian et Sam se mirent à l'écart !

Vivian- Elle est forte cette jeune femme !

Sam- La vie n'a pas été rose pour elle, elle doit être blindée !

Vivian- Espérons qu'on retrouve Tom et Lucy !

Sam- Oui, on est obligé, elle n'a pas pu faire ça pour rien !

Vivian- Je l'espère Sam, je l'espère...

Bureau du FBI : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 54h._

Megane venait d'arriver avec Vivian et Sam, Elles l'accompagnèrent à la table de conférence. Danny se leva pour lui proposer une chaise, elle s'assit, Danny voulu se mettre à côté d'elle mais Vivian, qui savait que Megane était très mal à l'aise lui piqua la place. Sam se mit de l'autre côté. Martin et Danny se mirent de en face tandis que Jack présidait ce débriefing.

Alors que Jack commençait, Danny ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Megane sentait son regard, elle savait qu'il l'observait, mais elle se sentait sale, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un la regarde dans cet état, et surtout pas Danny.

Jack- Danny ? Hey, Danny, tu m'écoutes !

Danny- Oui, désolé !

Jack- Bon je disais, on sait que c'est le vol 2024, alors toi et Vivian, vous irez dans l'avion. Martin et Sam, vous serez à l'embarcation, on sait qu'il n'y a qu'une issue après la salle d'embarquement, alors vous la bouclerez. Il y aura des agents sur place, un peu partout dans l'aéroport, au cas où, en civil bien sur pour ne pas alerté Robinson.

Megane- Je veux venir !

Jack- Mais je n'allais pas vous laisser de côté Megane. Vous serez avec moi, dans l'un des salles de fouilles. Je pourrais coordonner toutes les opérations et les enfants viendront vous retrouver là-bas.

Megane- Merci !

Jack- Non, merci à vous ! On a gagné beaucoup de temps, grâce à votre intervention. Bon, départ à 1h30. Des questions ?

Personne n'en avait, alors Jack alla dans son bureau. Les autres restèrent à la table quelques instants, dans le plus grand silence. Puis Martin se leva.

Martin- Du café.

Tout le monde acquiesça, sauf Megane qui baissait la tête.

Martin- Megane ?

Elle releva la tête, dit signe à Martin que oui, il s'en alla, et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Danny. Il lui fit un sourire, mais elle avait honte, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était se débarrasser de toute cette puanteur. Elle demanda à Vivian :

Megane- J'aurais besoin de ...

Vivian- Oh, oui, je t'accompagne aux vestiaires.

Sam- J'arrive, je vais vous prêter des vêtements propres. Vous êtes plus fine et plus grande que moi mais bon ...

Les trois filles s'en allèrent, Danny était resté à la table, à les observer.

Quelques instants plus tard, Martin revint avec ses cafés.

Martin- Bah, où elles sont passées ?

Danny- Hein ? Tu disais ?

Martin- Elles sont où ?

Danny- Aux vestiaires, Megane est partie se changer.

Martin- Ca va toi ?

Danny- Ouais, si on veut ! Je crois qu'elle m'en veut !

Martin- Qu'est ce que tu raconte !

Danny- Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle ne m'a pas parlé, ni même regarder !

Martin- Danny ! Après ce qu'elle a subit tu crois qu'elle veut flirter !

Danny- Je ne parle pas de flirte, abruti !

Martin- Bah mets-toi à sa place deux secondes ! Elle est en sous-vêtement, porte ta veste, elle a une tête à faire peur et en plus elle doit sentir ce mec... Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu ...

Danny- Elle n'a pas à avoir honte, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Martin- C'est juste un petit moment à passer, je suis sûr qu'après une bonne douche et une discussion avec nos collègues, papotage entre filles, elle ira mieux !

Danny- Je suis un idiot !

Martin- C'est toit qui le dit !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et ils burent leur café.

Sam étaient partie dans une boutique en bas de la rue pour aller chercher quelque fringues pour Megane, car les vêtements qu'elle lui avait fait essayer étaient vraiment trop justes. Elle revint avec un jeans et un T-shirt et un pull. Elle retrouva les filles dans le vestiaire.

Sam- Voila, j'ai pris des trucs pas trop voyants, je pense que vous allez apprécier...

Megane- Merci, mais est-ce que vous pourriez me faire une faveur ?

Vivian- Tout ce que vous voulez Megane ?

Megane- Tutoyez-moi !!

Les deux agents sourirent.

Vivian- Ok. C'est juste que dans notre boulot.... Enfin on n'a pas l'habitude !

Sam- Mais si tu le demande, on accepte avec plaisir, mais c'est réciproque. Bon, on va te laisser te doucher, prends tout ton temps, on a deux bonnes heures à tuer avant le départ.

Megane- Merci Samantha !

Sam- Appelle moi Sam !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis elle sortie des vestiaires. Vivian allait sortir, mais Megane la retint.

Megane- Vivian ?

Vivian- Oui ?

Megane- Je peux te poser une question ?

Vivian- Mais oui, bien sûr !

Megane- Danny est toujours aussi ... Enfin, comment dire, je l'ai vu avec ce type, il avait l'air si méchant avec lui.

Vivian _souriant ­- _Non, Danny c'est la crème ! Mais il y a une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on touche à quelqu'un qu'il aime... Enfin je veux dire .... J'ai remarqué que le courant passait bien entre vous, et je crois qu'il t'aime bien, c'est pour ça qu'il a été si violent !

Megane- Tu crois qu'il m'en veut ?

Vivian- Mais de quoi ?

Megane- D'avoir été aussi bête pour accepter de rester dans la chambre, d'avoir faillit me faire... _Elle étouffa un sanglot puis repris d'une voix tremblotante. _J'ai tellement honte !

Vivian- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte ! Et Danny ne t'en veux pas ! Tu as vraiment été très courageuse !

Megane- Très stupide tu veux dire !

Vivian- Megane ! Il fallait du courage pour faire ce que tu as fait ! Personne ne t'en veut, tout le monde te complimente au contraire. Je pense que Danny s'en veux de t'avoir laissé toute seule. Mais c'était ton choix et je le respecte, et je sais que lui aussi ! Allez, va te laver, on t'attend à la grande table, tu seras nous retrouver ?

Megane- Oui, merci Vivian !

Elle la laissa seule, en deux secondes elle avait enlevé tout ses vêtements et fonça sous la douche. Au bout de quelques instants, après s'être savonné de la tête aux pieds, puis rincé, elle laissa couler l'eau et les larmes vinrent se mêler à toute cette eau. Le stress et la pression de ses quelques heures s'évacuèrent à travers ses larmes.

Bureau du FBI : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 54,5h._

Vivian alla rejoindre ses collègues, après avoir été parler à Jack un moment.

Danny- Comment va-t-elle ?

Vivian- Ca va aller Danny ! Ne t'en fais pas !

Sam- Bon, je pense qu'on a plus qu'à attendre tranquillement maintenant !

Danny- Bah moi je vais aller prendre un café !

Il se leva et se dirigea, non pas vers la machine à café, mais vers les vestiaires. Ses collègues le virent.

Vivian- Il n'est pas en manque de caféine on dirait !

Martin- Non, il est en manque de Megane !

Ils rigolèrent tandis que Danny attendait dans un couloir menant aux vestiaires des filles et à ceux des garçons. Il attendait depuis 5 minutes lorsqu'il entendu des pleurs. Megane, avait terminé de se laver, elle avait mis les vêtements que Sam lui avait acheté, mais lorsqu'elle vit le tas de vêtements qu'elle portait avant, elle fondit en larmes. Elle avait eut tellement peur, tellement honte... Elle resta à pleurer quelques instants, puis elle vit la veste de Danny, elle la prit dans ses mains. Et soudain, les larmes se tarirent. Elle le trouvait très séduisant, elle souri, pensant que si elle l'avait rencontré autrement, elle en aurait pensé pendant des jours, sans jamais oser l'aborder ! Il était tellement gentil avec elle, elle se sentait bien avec lui, et c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait une telle sensation ! Peut-être était-ce tout ce remue ménage qui la mettait à fleur de peau ! Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à tout ça, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, arrivé au New Jersey et serrer Tom et Lucy fort contre elle. Elle se leva avec entrain, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, elle avait une certaine rage, une envie de se battre pour que sa vie devienne meilleure. Elle se fit la promesse de mettre tout les atouts de son côté pour vivre une vie plus belle, avec Tom et Lucy, et pourquoi pas avec un homme dans sa vie...

Elle replia précautionneusement les serviettes que Vivian lui avait prêtées, elle rangea tout ça dans un casier, puis se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle avait une mine affreuse, des cernes immenses, et son œil commença à devenir bleuté, mais elle s'en foutait, elle sourit au miroir, passa la main dans ses cheveux humides, afin de discipliner quelques peu ses boucles, puis elle prit ses anciennes affaires, la veste de Danny et elle sortie des vestiaires. Danny la vit sortir et la trouva changée, radieuse presque, malgré toute la fatigue qui embrumait son visage. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle jeta à la poubelle ses anciennes fringues, puis considéra un moment la veste de Danny. _Il avait bon goût_, pensa-t-elle, _et ça lui va très bien en plus_ !

Lorsqu'elle voulu reprendre le chemin des bureaux, elle leva les yeux et le vit juste devant elle, elle poussa un petit cri, trahissant sa surprise.

Danny- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !

Megane- C'est rien ! Tiens, je voulais te rendre ça !

Danny- Merci ! Ca va ?

Megane- Oui, maintenant ça va bien.

Danny- Je suis vraiment navré pour tout ce qui s'est passé !

Megane- Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi qui ai voulu le faire, j'assume ! Et puis, tu peux croire ce que tu veux, mais je n'avais pas peur, _plaisanta-t-elle, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin des bureaux._

Danny- C'est vrai ?

Megane- Tu veux rire, j'étais morte de trouille !

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir des vestiaires, au loin, deux agents s'approchaient avec Bernie.

Danny- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté !

Megane- D'une part, à cause des enfants ! Et puis je savais que tu serais là pour me protéger ! Et tu l'as fait d'ailleurs !

Danny- J'aurais voulu t'épargner la fin !

Ils arrivaient devant les portes des bureaux, Vivian, Sam et Martin les virent arriver. Vivian fit une drôle de tête en voyant que Bernie arrivèrent juste derrière Danny et Megane.

Bernie- Ca ta plût ma jolie, tu en veux encore !

Megane se retourna et le vit. Elle n'eut pas peur de lui, non, elle senti la colère l'envahir. Danny mit une main dans son dos pour qu'ils avancent mais elle l'esquiva, puis elle se retrouva face à Bernie, empêchant les deux agents de passer, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui balança un coup de genou entre les jambes.

Megane- Et ça, ça t'a plut ?

Les agents qui tenaient Bernie souriaient, tandis qu'il marchait avec peine, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Danny et ses collègues étaient éberlués par la réaction de Megane. Elle était surprise elle-même. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, puis tout d'un coup Megane se mit à rire.

Megane- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit !

Vivian- Je ne le sais pas non plus, mais en tout cas, lui il l'a senti !

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler.

Bureau du FBI : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 55,5h._

Toute l'équipe, ainsi que Megane entèrent dans l'ascenseur, ils allèrent sur un aérodrome à quelques minutes des bureaux et embarquèrent dans un jet privé. Chacun pris place à bord, Vivian et Martin faisait face à Danny et Megane, au moment du décollage, ces deux derniers firent la grimace.

Sam qui se trouvait juste à côté, assise dans le même sens que Vivian et Martin se mit à rire. Danny la regarda, après que l'avion soit à bonne altitude.

Danny- Quoi ?

Sam- Vous auriez du voir vos tête !

Danny regarda Vivian et Martin, ils souriaient eux aussi, puis il vit le teint pale de Megane, il lui avoua.

Danny- J' n'aime pas l'avion !

Megane- Moi non plus, ce n'est pas naturelle tout ça ! Ils sont trop gros ces machins pour planer !

Danny la regarda avec amusement.

Megane- Bah quoi ? J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?

Danny- Non, on est fait l'un pour l'autre c'est tout !

Tout le monde le regarda avec des grands yeux, Megane la première. Danny se rendit compte de son lapsus, il essaya de rectifier le tir.

Danny- Je voulais dire, on est fait pour s'entendre ! Vous voyez à quel point je n'aime pas ces engins, j'en perds même mon latin !

Le vol dura un peu plus de deux heures. A peine avaient-ils atterris que Jack mettait déjà toute l'opération en place.

Aéroport de Newark, New Jersey : _Tom et Lucy disparus depuis 60h._

Il était 5 heure du matin, les passagers pour Mexico avaient tous enregistrer leur bagages, mais aucune trace de Robinson.

Pourtant il était là. Il venait juste d'arriver à l'aéroport, avec Tom et Lucy. Les deux enfants étaient calmes, peut-être ne comprenaient-ils pas ce qui se passait, à moins que Robinson ne leur ai raconté des histoires...

Tom- Quand es-ce qu'on va voir Megane ?

Lucy- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je veux voir ma sœur !

Robinson- Bientôt les enfants ! Elle devrait être dans l'avion.

Tom- Chouette ! Bah alors on y va ?

Robinson- Non, on va rester ici, près de cette porte, voir si on peut la voir avant ! _Menti John._

A l'intérieur, Jack coordonnait les opérations depuis une salle, assise près de la fenêtre, Megane était anxieuse. Jack la vit et essaya de la rassurer.

Jack- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne pourront pas prendre l'avion !

Megane- Peut-être qu'ils n'embarqueront pas. Si ça se trouve, Robinson a découvert le traquenard et il est parti !

Jack- Megane, ayez confiance !

Megane- C'est facile à dire ! Mais comment voulez vous que j'ai confiance ! Enfin pas en vous, mais en la réaction d'un type qui se fait passer pour un homme honnête et généreux, alors que c'est un vrai salaud !

Jack savait que Megane avait raison, qu'on ne savait pas la réaction de Robinson, mais il ne fallait pas abandonner ! Il regarda sa montre, 5h30, Jack actionna son talkie walkie.

Jack- L'embarcation va commencer, allez vous installer.

Danny- Comprit !

Jack- Martin ? Vous voyez quelque chose !

Martin- Rien ! Y'a pas grand monde, on peu pas le louper si il passe par là !

Jack- Très bien, ouvrez l'œil, le vol part dans une demi heure, il ne va pas tarder à se montrer !

Sam et Martin croisèrent les regards de Vivian et Danny qui allaient embarquer. Quelques instants plus tard, nos deux agents étaient installés au fond de l'appareil, ayant une vue imprenable sur tout les passagers.

Danny- Moi qui n'aime pas ces engins, me voila encore assis dans un avion !

Vivian- En parlant d'avion, ça voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure.

Danny- Quoi ?

Vivian- Le lapsus "On est fait l'un pour l'autre" !

Danny- C' n'est pas ce que tu crois Viv !

Robinson attendait toujours avec les enfants lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, une ravissante hôtesse de l'air lui sourit.

Hôtesse- Allez-y !

Robinson- Merci, allez les enfants, on y va et pas de bruit !

Lucy- Elle doit déjà être dans l'avion !

Tom- J'espère, _chuchota-t-il, _je l'aime pas ce gars !

Lucy- Moi non plus, j'aurais bien voulu téléphoner à Megane hier et il n'a pas voulu.

Robinson- Pressons les enfants, Megane nous attends dans l'avion, il ne faut pas le manquer !

Ils traversèrent un long couloir pour arriver juste devant le sas d'embarcation. Depuis la baie vitré, Sam et Martin les virent, ils en informèrent tout de suite Jack.

Martin- Jack, on les a repérer ! Ils vont entrer dans l'avion.

Megane se leva et commença à faire les cents pas, tandis que Jack donnais ses directives à Vivian et Danny.

Jack- Tenez-vous prêts ! Ils vont monter !

Danny- Ok !

Vivian et Danny guettèrent l'entrée et le virent arriver, les enfants à ses trousses. Ils semblaient chercher quelqu'un.

Lucy- Je ne la voit pas ! _Commença-t-elle à sangloter._

Danny avança dans l'allée, Vivian fit le tour et prit l'autre allée. Ils se firent un clin d'œil et en moins de 20 secondes, Danny avait passé les menottes à Robinson, alors que Vivian raccompagnaient les enfants dehors.

Danny- Vous êtes en était d'arrestation Robinson, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous....

Tandis que Danny sortait de l'avion en annonçant ses droits à John Robinson, Sam et Martin arrivèrent. Vivian étaient dans un coin de la salle d'embarcation avec les deux enfants.

Jack- Vous l'avez ?

Danny- Oui, c'est bon, suspect interpellé ! On ramène les enfants.

Il confia Robinson à Sam et Martin et il alla rejoindre Vivian et les enfants. Il remarqua que la petite fille était en train de pleurer.

Lucy- Megane, je veux voir Megane.

Danny- Bonjour Lucy, je m'appelle Danny, je suis agent fédéral. Elle est là, juste à côté, viens.

Vivian- C'est fini les enfants, venez.

Lucy et Tom se tenaient toujours la main mais ne bougeaient pas. Danny comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance. Il s'adressa à Tom.

Danny- Je connais ta sœur Tom.

Tom- Comment vous savez comment on s'appelle ?

Danny- C'est ta sœur qui nous l'a dit ! Allez, venez, je vous promets qu'elle est juste là-bas, dans la pièce.

Lucy- Vous êtes sur ?

Danny- Oui, absolument !

Les enfants devinrent plus dociles et ils suivirent les deux agents. Arrivé devant la porte, Danny ouvrit et les fit entrer. Ils virent tout de suite Megane et lui sautèrent dans les bras. Le spectacle était très émouvant, Danny, Vivian et Jack les regardèrent tout les trois réunis.

Jack- Bon, si on rentrait à New York !

Vivian- Bonne idée !

Danny- Allez-y, je vous les ramène, laissons les savourer ce moment !

Jack sourit et accepta la requête de son agent. Ils partirent avec Vivian, Danny resta à regarder Megane, Tom et Lucy.

Lucy- Pourquoi les agents ils ont arrêté John ?

Megane- John n'a pas été gentil !

Tom- Ca c'est vrai ! Il n'a pas voulu qu'on te téléphone. Pourquoi tu n'as pas téléphoné toi !

Megane- Ecoutez les enfants ! Je ne savais pas que John allait vous emmenez ! Je vous ai cherché partout. Vous m'avez tellement manqué, j'ai eut tellement peur.

Danny se racla la gorge, il savait que le jet n'allait pas les attendre indéfiniment. Megane releva la tête, Danny croisa son regard pétillant.

Megane- Vous connaissez Danny ?

Lucy- Oui, c'est lui qui a arrêté John !

Tom- Comme dans les films !

Danny- N'exagérons rien ! Bon, nous devons rentrer !

Lucy- On va où ?

Megane- On rentre à New York !

Tom- En voiture, encore !

Danny- Non, en avion !

"Chouette" s'exclamèrent en cœur les enfants, sous l'œil attendrit de leur grande sœur. Alors que les enfants couraient dans le hall, Danny posa sa main sur le dos de Megane afin qu'elle sorte de la salle. Elle se retourna et sauta au cou de Danny. Il était prit au dépourvu, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup, mais réagit très vite et la serra tout contre lui. Elle se recula quelques secondes plus tard.

Megane- Merci !

Danny- De rien Megane ! Je t'avais promis de les retrouver !

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et repartirent vers le tarmac où le jet les attendaient.

Bureau du FBI : _9h du matin._

Alors que Vivian et Sam prenaient la déposition de Megane. Martin et Danny finissaient de prendre le témoignage des enfants. Martin et Danny se mirent à l'écart.

Martin- Bon, je vais aller taper ce rapport tout de suite !

Danny- Ok, merci !

Martin- Ca va aller ? _Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux enfants. _Tu vas t'en sortir ?

Danny- Attends, tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Je suis docteur es gamins de 8 ans !

Martin- Si tu le dit ! A plus tard Doc !

Il parti en souriant, Danny le regarda avec un même sourire aux lèvres puis il se retourna.

Danny- Vous avez faim ?

Lucy- Oui un peu !

Tom- Ouais moi aussi !

Danny- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, alors on va aller au distributeur et manger plein de bonbons.

Lucy- C'est pas bien Danny ! Le déjeuné le matin c'est sacré, Megane nous le répète tout le temps.

Danny- Oh, très bien Mademoiselle, alors je vais nous prendre 3 chocolats chaud, avec des brioches et des jus d'orange, ça vous va ?

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, et ils accompagnèrent l'agent Taylor jusqu'aux distributeurs. Pendant ce temps, Megane terminait de faire sa déposition avec Vivian et Sam.

Megane- Quand ils sont arrivé dans la chambre, l'un des deux est parti prendre une douche et l'autre à voulu .... Il m'a agressé !

Vivian- Ca va aller Megane ?

Megane- Oui! Je continue, j'ai réussi à m'échapper de ses griffes, afin d'alerter vos collègues en ouvrant le rideau, puis ils sont arrivé et voila.

Sam- Merci Megane !

Megane- Merci à vous ! Comment ça va se passer maintenant ?

Vivian- Et bien l'affaire va passer devant la cour, d'ici 3 mois, ensuite tout sera totalement fini.

Megane- Parfait, 3 mois ce n'est pas si long, pour en finir avec tout ça ! Et puis maintenant que je vous connais, on va pouvoir se faire des soirées entre filles jusque là, _plaisanta-t-elle._

Les visages de Vivian et Sam se figèrent, elles se regardèrent puis Vivian reprit la parole.

Vivian- Ca ne va pas être possible Megane !

Megane- Ah bon pourquoi ? Oh je comprends vous aurez surement d'autre chose plus intéressant à faire....

Sam- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On voudrait bien te voir mais on n'en a pas le droit, pas avant le procès. Afin de préserver l'intégrité des témoins, ils ne doivent avoir aucun contact avec les agents qui ont travaillés sur l'enquête.

Megane pris conscience à ce moment-là qu'elle ne pourrait pas revoir Danny non plus, son visage se ferma. Les deux agents la virent et comprirent presque immédiatement ce qu'elle devait penser.

Sam- Bon, je vais aller taper ce rapport ! Megane, je te dis au revoir maintenant, et puis à dans 3 mois ! Et promet moi d'aller voir un médecin dès que tu sors d'ici.

Megane se leva, Sam s'approcha d'elle et elles se serrèrent sans les bras.

Megane- Merci !

Sam se pressa de partir, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Elle pensait que Vivian et Megane sortiraient de la salle, mais non. Elle traversa le long couloir qui menait aux bureaux, en passant, elle vit Danny avec Tom et Lucy dans une pièce adjacente. Elle toqua tandis qu'ils terminaient de manger. Danny laissa les deux enfants et sorti voir sa collègue. Il remarqua les yeux rougis de Sam.

Danny- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !

Sam- Oh rien !

Danny- Sam ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu as pleuré, c'est à cause de Martin !

Sam- Non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste un peu triste pour Megane c'est tout !

Danny- Triste ?

Sam- Oui, enfin pas triste ! Je la trouve géniale cette fille ! On pourrait être copines toutes les deux, enfin toutes les 3 avec Viv' ! Mais y'a ce règlement ! C'est bien la première fois qu'une victime me touche autant !

Danny- Et moi donc ! _Répliqua-t-il le visage soudain brouillé par la même déception que Samantha._

Elle reprit le chemin des bureaux, Danny retourna auprès des enfants.

Lucy- C'est ta femme ?

Danny _souriant _– Sam ? Non, elle a déjà un homme dans sa vie !

Tom- Et toi, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Danny ne savait pas quoi répondre...

Bureau du FBI : _9h30 du matin._

Vivian et Megane sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers celle où se trouvait Danny et les enfants. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte vitrée, Megane aperçue Danny en train de discuter avec Lucy et Tom, assis confortablement sur le canapé. Elle en fut toute émue, mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle ne le reverrait plus pendant plusieurs semaines. Vivian la regarda, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, mais pouvait se mettre à sa place. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, en guise de réconfort. Megane la regarda.

Vivian- Ca va très vite passer, tu verras.

Megane acquiesça par un sourire, puis au moment où elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elle mit tout de suite une distance entre elle et Danny. Il se leva, lui sourit, mais elle ne le regarda même pas, ce qui le laissa perplexe.

Megane- Vous dites au revoir les enfants, on rentre à la maison.

Lucy- Déjà ?

Tom- Ouais déjà ?

Megane- Oui !

Les deux enfants serrèrent dans leurs bras les deux agents, Megane regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'émotion. Elle eut toutes les peines du monde à se contenir.

Danny _chuchotant _– Veillez bien sur votre grande sœur.

Tom _parlant plus distinctement- _Promis !

Lucy- Tu viendras nous voir ? _Demanda-t-elle à Danny alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce._

Danny- Peut-être plus tard, si votre sœur est d'accord.

Il chercha en vain un contact visuel avec Megane. Elle était à demi retournée, ne lâchant le sol des yeux. Voyant le désarroi de Megane, Vivian préféra mettre fin au aux revoir.

Vivian- Allez les enfants, votre sœur vous attend !

Ils quittèrent la pièce, mais alors que les enfants se retournaient toutes les 5 secondes pour faire des signes aux deux agents, Megane tentait de ne pas craquer dans les locaux du FBI. A la porte de la salle, Danny et Vivian les observaient. Danny semblait frustré. Une fois qu'ils furent dans l'ascenseur, Danny retourna dans la salle reprendre ses affaires. Vivian en profita pour rentrer également et referma la porte derrière elle.

Vivian- Danny ? Ca va ?

Danny- Elle ne m'a même pas dis au revoir !

Vivian- Ceci n'est pas très règlementaire, mais tiens.

Elle lui donna une feuille de papier pliée en 4. Il prit le papier et à peine l'avait-il ouvert que son visage s'illumina.

Danny- Merci Vivilina !

Vivian- Ca te feras patienter jusqu'au procès. Bon je te laisse, je vais aller terminer la paperasse.

Danny se leva, la serra dans ses bras. Une fois partie, Danny se rassit sur le canapé et commença sa lecture.

"Danny,

Vivian me laisse quelques minutes pour t'écrire cette lettre, alors je vais essayer d'être brève.

Je voulais te dire merci, pour tout le soutien que tu m'as apporté tout au long de l'enquête. J'aurais surement baissé les bras si tu n'avais pas été là.

Tout se termine bien, heureusement, Tom et Lucy vont bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. 

Mais j'ai peur ! Peur de ne plus te revoir, peur de ne plus jamais ressentir ce que je ressens. Hier, au motel, malgré tout ce qui se passait, le seul moment où je me suis sentie vivant, ce fut dans tes bras.

Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout ça, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ressentais quelques choses de semblable à mon égard, lorsque nous étions à mon appartement. Je me fais surement des idées, si c'est le cas, tant pis, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

Alors, si après le procès, tu veux venir manger des scramble eggs à la maison, je serais ravie de t'accueillir.

Ne m'oubliez-pas Agent Taylor.

Megane.

xXx

"

Après sa lecture, Danny replia précautionneusement la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste. Il se leva, les yeux pétillant et retourna voir ses collègues. Il alla jusqu'au bureau de Vivian, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et lui chuchota "Merci".

Dans une rue de Manhattan : _4 semaines après avoir retrouver Tom et Lucy._

Danny et Sam venaient d'aller interroger un suspect, pour leur enquête en cours. Ils marchaient dans la rue, allant rejoindre leur voiture, quand soudain Danny crut reconnaître quelqu'un. Il s'arrêta, et regarda encore, il croyait voir Megane, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se produisait, depuis l'affaire, il la voyait partout. Sam se retourna en constant que son collègue n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, il regardait de l'autre côté de la rue, chez un fleuriste.

Sam- Si tu veux m'offrir des fleurs, j'en serais ravie, mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps là !

Elle regarda de nouveau l'enseigne, car Danny semblait ne pas lâcher la vitrine du regard. Elle la vit également.

Danny- Fait chier ! J'ai l'impression de la voir partout, _dit-il en se retournant vers Sam._

Sam- Si tu veux parler de Megane, je te rassure, je la vois aussi, _le rassura-t-elle en lui désignant la boutique en face._ Juste en face, chez le fleuriste.

Danny- J'ai hâte que le procès commence, ou plutôt se termine !

Sam- Tu es accro ?

Danny- Ouais, je crois. Je pensais que c'était l'affaire qui m'avait touché, que mes sentiments n'était qu'illusion mais .... J'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose...

Sam le prit par le bras et le força à avancer jusqu'à la voiture, tout en roulant des yeux, exaspérée.

Sam- Vous les mecs, vous êtes tous pareils ! Au lieu de tourner autour du pot, vous ne pourriez pas dire carrément que vous êtes amoureux !

Danny se retourna avant de monter dans la voiture, Megane n'était plus là. Il monta dans la voiture, puis Sam démarra.

De l'autre côté de la rue, chez le fleuriste, Megane s'était cachée en apercevant les deux agents. Elle était derrière l'étalage des roses et regardait entre les fleurs Danny et Sam partirent. Le fleuriste, voyant en Megane une cliente potentielle alla à sa rencontre.

Fleuriste- Vous avez trouvez votre bonheur ?

Megane _rêveuse- _Oui, _répondit-elle en pensant à Danny. _

Fleuriste- Alors, lesquelles vous prenez ?

Megane- Pardon ? _Demanda-t-elle en sortant de ses rêveries._

Fleuriste- Les roses, lesquelles vous prenez ?

Megane- Oh non, je n'en prends pas !

Elle s'excusa puis reprit son chemin, laissant le fleuriste tout penaud sur le trottoir.

River Side Park : _3 semaines avant le procès._

Une jeune femme avait disparue entre Chelsea et Greenwich Village. L'équipe de Jack Malone enquêtait dans tout River Side Park, à la recherche de témoins.

Après un rapide débriefing, Danny et Martin partirent vers Chelsea, tandis que Sam et Vivian allaient vers Greenwich. Les deux hommes présentaient la photo de la disparue à tout les gens qui passaient. Alors qu'ils interrogeaient les badauds depuis presque une heure, Martin vit quelque chose qui le rend nerveux.

Martin- Bon, on ne trouvera personne par ici ! Tu viens !

Danny- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu veux arrêter si vite ! On vient à peine de commencer et puis il ne nous reste que quelques mètres avant de terminer ce secteur. _Dit-il en montrant devant lui l'allée qui se terminait une centaine de mètres plus loin._

Soudain le regard de Danny fut interpellé. Et oui, c'était bien elle, Megane, assise sur un banc. Elle était en compagnie d'un homme, ce qui agaça quelque peu Danny, Martin vit tout de suite la jalousie envahir le visage de son collègue. Ils étaient à peine à 20 mètres d'elle, le soleil tombait sur Manhattan, elle ne les vit pas arriver. Ils s'approchèrent et ils purent entendre Megane rigoler avec cet homme.

Martin- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, nous sommes du FBI et nous cherchons cette personne.

Megane et son ami levèrent les yeux, ils mirent leur main en visière afin de ne pas être dérangé par le soleil. Megane leva les yeux vers les agents et eut un hoquet de surprise, heureusement qu'elle était assise, sinon elle serait tombé à la renverse.

Megane- Danny, _dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. _

Martin- Bonjour Megane, comment allez-vous ?

Megane- Très bien merci, et vous ? _Demanda-t-elle, en regardant Danny._

Danny- Avez-vous vu cette femme ? _Les interrogea-t-ils froidement. _

Megane fut un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de Danny, elle regarda la photo et secoua la tête, l'homme qui l'accompagnait prit la parole.

Homme- Non, ça ne me dit rien du tout !

Martin- Ok, merci ! Bonne fin de soirée !

Ils allaient s'en aller quand Danny fit volte-face, Megane s'imagina qu'il voulait lui parler de sa lettre...

Danny- Tom et Lucy vont bien ?

Megane- Oui.

Danny- Parfait !

Les deux agents reprirent leur chemin, Megane les regarda s'en aller. Elle avait encore le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Homme- Pas très aimables les fédéraux !

Megane- Lee, arrête tu veux ! Et puis c'est rien comparé à ta mère !

Homme- Hey, tu es en train de parler de ta tante là !

Ils se mirent à rigoler puis s'en allèrent, Megane se retourna voyant Danny et Martin continuer à interroger les personnes alentours.

Deux heures plus tard, Martin et Danny rentrèrent aux bureaux. Alors que Martin souriait en déposant ses affaires et qu'il alla retrouver Vivian et Sam à la grande table, Danny pesta contre sa veste qui venait de tomber par terre.

Danny- Je vais me prendre un café !

Ses trois collègues le regardèrent se diriger vers la machine à café d'un pas décidé.

Vivian- Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Martin- On a rencontré Megane !

Sam- Il ne devrait pas être sur un petit nuage au lieu d'être à cran comme ça !

Martin- Elle était avec un homme !

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite que Danny était jaloux.

Appartement de Megane : _Jour du procès._

Il était à peine 9h du matin, mais chez Megane, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Tom et Lucy étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, leur cousin Lee était là également, il y avait aussi Bob et Rebecca Connors. Ils semblaient attendre quelqu'un.

Rebecca- Presse-toi Megane, nous allons être en retard !

Megane- C'est bon, j'arrive, _répondit-elle en faisant son entrée dans la pièce principale._

Ce fut un grand silence quand elle arriva. Elle portait un tailleur pantalon noir, tout simple, mais extrêmement élégant avec sous sa veste un top façon corset dans les tons ivoires qui attirait l'œil. Elle avait attaché quelques mèches de ses cheveux bouclés afin qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sur le visage, mais le reste de sa chevelure était libre, ses boucles blondes lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Lee- Et bien dis-moi, c'est pour impressionner les jurés tout ça !

Rebecca- Oh non, je crois que c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre, _s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Megane qui lui sourit._

Lucy- Tu es très belle Megane !

Megane- Merci Lucy !

Bob- Allez, tout le monde en voiture ! Le procès ouvre à 10h, faut pas trainer !

Au même moment chez Martin

Martin attendait que sa chère et tendre sorte de la salle de bain, à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir et tomba sur Danny, la mine fatiguée.

Danny- Salut, alors vous êtes prêts ?

Martin- Salut ! Mais vas-y entre, Sam devrais avoir fini d'une minute à l'autre ensuite on pourra y aller !

Sam- Mais je suis prête ! Danny, ça va ? Tu as l'air....

Martin- Crevé !

Danny- Mauvaise nuit ! Bon, on peut y aller ! Vivian nous attends au palais !

Tribunal fédéral de Manhattan

Le tribunal était bondé. A l'extérieur, les journalistes s'afféraient à trouver les acteurs de ce procès, c'est-à-dire, Megane, ses frères et sœurs, ou bien Robinson. Mais c'était déjà peine perdue, car ils étaient tous entrés dans le tribunal.

Quand Danny, Sam et Martin retrouvèrent Vivian, ils eurent du mal à entrer dans l'enceinte du tribunal. Mais après avoir bataillé quelques instants, ils arrivèrent au but.

Ils découvrirent les deux enfants, ainsi que Megane, leur avocat et Lee.

Vivian- Tiens la voilà !

Danny se retourna comme tous les autres et ils virent Megane serrer dans ses bras un homme, Danny et Martin reconnurent l'homme qu'ils avaient vu quelques semaines plus tôt à River Side Park.

Megane- Merci Lee !

Lee- De rien ma cousine adorée ! J'aurais aimé que Maman soit là, juste pour te soutenir un peu !

Megane- Ca ne fait rien.

Megane fut appelée par l'avocat qui lui priait d'entrer, Lee resta tout seul devant les portes de la salle d'audience. Vivian et ses collègues entèrent dans la salle, Danny avait l'air très frustré.

Après deux heures de procès, le juge demanda une pause. C'est en sortant de la salle que Megane remarqua la présence des agents du FBI. Tom et Lucy les virent également, ils se précipitèrent vers eux.

Vivian- Regardez qui vient nous dire bonjour !

Tom- Bonjour !

Sam- Salut les enfants, vous devriez retourner voir Megane ! Elle a du vous expliquer que vous ne deviez pas venir nous parler !

Lucy- Oui on sait, mais si on vient juste vous dire bonjour, on ne fait rien de mal ?

Danny- Non ! Bonjour Tom, bonjour Lucy !

"Bonjour" s'exclamèrent en cœurs les deux enfants, c'est à ce moment que Megane arriva en courant.

Megane- Lucy, Tom, je vous avais pourtant expliqué !

Elle leva les yeux et vit tout le monde lui sourire.

Megane- Bonjour ! _Dit-elle avec le sourire._

Lucy- T'as vu, toi aussi tu leur dit bonjour ! Danny as dit que c'était pas mal de dire bonjour !

Danny n'avait pas lâché Megane du regard, il la trouvait splendide dans cette tenue, mais il vit au loin l'homme qu'il prenait pour le compagnon de Megane, alors son regard se durcit. Megane capta son regard quelques secondes mais ce qu'elle y vit lui effaça le sourire qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Il la regarda dans les yeux deux secondes puis se retourna.

Vivian- Ca va bien Megane ?

Megane- Oui, merci et vous?

Sam- La routine !

L'avocat vint interrompre la conversation en leur demandant de revenir dans la salle.

Megane- Ca va bientôt reprendre ! J'ai été contente de vous revoir.

Vivian- Nous aussi ! A plus tard !

Megane partit avec les enfants, elle se retourna avant d'entrer une nouvelle fois dans la salle, elle le vit, en train de discuter avec ses collègues. Soudain Danny se retourna, ils échangèrent un bref regard, puis il détourna, nonchalant, le regard.

Un peu plus tard, Tom et Lucy furent appeler à la barre, ils témoignèrent, tout ce passa très bien. Megane se retourna quelques fois, discrètement pour voir Danny, mais à chaque fois il évitait de la regarder, ce qui la déçue. Elle pensa que la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée ne l'avait pas touché, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle.

" _Je suis stupide, pourquoi avoir cru qu'il m'aimait bien_ !" Pensa Megane alors qu'ils partaient du tribunal. La première journée du procès venait de s'achever, le lendemain, c'est Megane qui serait appelée à la barre, et cela la rendait très nerveuse.

Tribunal fédéral de Manhattan 2ème jour de procès.

En ce deuxième jour de procès, Megane avait laissé Tom et Lucy chez les Connors. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent son témoignage. Elle alla au tribunal, accompagné de Lee. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les marches du palais.

Lee- Et bah, qu'est ce que tu as fait de la super tenue d'hier !

Megane- Je n'en ai plus besoin !

Lee- Comment ça ?

Megane- Je n'ai plus à plaire à qui que ce soit ! S'il te plait Lee, laisse tomber.

Lee- Calme-toi, regarde-moi ça, tu trembles comme une feuille.

Il la serra dans ses bras, elle était contente qu'il soit là, mais la seule personne avec qui elle voulait être ne voulait vraisemblablement pas être avec elle.

Vivian- Megane ?

Vivian se tenait juste là, avec Jack Malone.

Megane- Oh bonjour Vivian ! Agent Malone. Je vous présente mon cousin Lee Duncan.

Jack- Bonjour Megane ! Monsieur Duncan

Vivian- Tu vas bien, Megane ?

Megane- Pas vraiment non, je suis très anxieuse ! Parler de tout ce qui s'est passé, en plus devant ces montres !

Danny arriva derrière Jack, il entendu ce que Megane avait dit, il voulu se montrer courtois, laisser sa jalousie de côté.

Danny- Bonjour Megane. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !

Megane- Danny !

Elle allait lui présenter Lee mais le greffier fit entrer les personnes dans la salle d'audience. Ils s'avançaient tous dans l'allée, Danny était juste derrière Megane, il voulait la soutenir mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Alors avant qu'il ne s'assoit, il lui prit la main, la serra très forte. Elle se retourna son regard croisa le sien, ils se sourirent puis elle le lâcha, pour aller s'asseoir au banc des témoins.

Quand elle vit Robinson et ses deux frères entrer dans le tribunal, son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait envie de vomir. Danny qui se trouvait 3 rangs plus loin les vit également, il jeta un œil à Megane et comprit qu'elle n'était pas au mieux.

Danny- Elle est toute seule ! Faut allez la voir, elle ne va pas bien !

Vivian- Je vais y aller si tu veux !

Danny- Oui, merci Viv' !

Vivian alla se poster juste derrière Megane, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, Megane se retourna et se sentie déjà mieux.

Megane- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Vivian- Tu n'as pas besoin de vivre ça toute seule. Ton cousin n'est pas autorisé à venir jusqu'ici, mais moi je peux !

Megane- Ca ne vas pas compromettre le procès !

Vivian- Non, rassures-toi !

Sentant une présence amie derrière elle, Megane se calma, reprit peu à peu ses esprits et suivi le procès avec grand intérêt. Quand ce fut à son tour d'aller témoigner, elle eut une montée d'adrénaline, souffla de toutes ses forces afin de rester le plus zen possible. Elle s'assit calmement à la barre des témoins. Après s'être identifiée, et avoir prêté serment sur la bible, les avocats commencèrent leur interrogatoire. On lui demanda de raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé pour elle, une fois qu'elle avait été enlevée de chez elle.

Elle commença son récit, les yeux fixé sur ses mains, mais lorsqu'arriva le moment où Danny arrivait dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle commença à ressentir toute la peur et l'angoisse qui l'avait tiraillé durant ces quelques heures. Elle commença à jeter des coups d'œil vers Danny, tout en continuant son récit, mais les émotions devenaient de plus en plus dures à contenir.

Megane- ... Quand ils sont revenus, l'un des deux est allé dans la salle de bain, et l'autre... _Une larme lui échappa, elle coula le long de sa joue, le juge le remarqua, tout le monde pu le remarquer._

Juge- Vous voulez faire une pause Mademoiselle Prescott ?

Megane- Non ça ira !

Juge- Alors continuez, je vous pris !

Megane- Je faisais semblant de dormir, je pensais pouvoir m'échapper, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas très futés, je pensais pouvoir le berner, mais il a réussi à me rattraper.

Bernie se mit à rigoler, Megane releva la tête et croisa son regard pervers, dans l'assistance, Danny bouillait sur le banc, Jack lui chuchota de se calmer.

Megane- Il m'a jeté sur le lit et .... _Elle dégluti avec peine..._ Il a voulu m'enlever mon t-shirt, mais j'ai réussi à m'extirper de son emprise, je me suis levé et j'ai ouvert le rideau.

Avocat de la défense- Pourquoi avoir fait-ça ?

Megane- C'était un signal pour les fédéraux. Ils pouvaient intervenir.

Avocat de la défense- Que c'est-il passé avant qu'ils arrivent !

Megane- Il m'a poussé contre le mur, j'étais un peu sonné et je suis tombé par terre, il s'est ensuite jeter sur moi... _Elle sentait la honte lui triturer l'estomac, elle était encore plus mal sachant que Danny entendait tout ça._

Il était dans un état proche de celui de Megane. Il avait eu peur durant cette soirée, il avait culpabilisé. Il apprenait, au fil du récit de Megane, tout ce qu'elle avait subit et ça, il n'arrivait pas l'entendre. Elle avait été mal menée, insulté, frappée, presque sous son nez, et il n'avait rien pu faire.

Megane- Ce gros porc m'a arraché mon t-shirt pour de bon, et il voulait faire de même avec mon pantalon, mais les agents sont arrivés et tout c'est terminé. Ensuite, le lendemain, je retrouvais Tom et Lucy à l'aéroport du New Jersey.

Elle pensait avoir passé le plus dur, mais ce n'état rien comparé aux questions de l'avocat de Robinson, qui l'accusait presque d'avoir charmé ses frères de Robinson. Jack, Vivian et Danny connaissaient cet avocat, il était réputé pour être l'un des plus vils qui soient.

Avocat de Robinson- Avouez-le maintenant Mademoiselle Prescott, vous l'avez aguiché ! Une belle jeune femme comme vous, comment voulez-vous que le frère de mon client résiste.

Megane ­_en pleurs et en colère _– Il a essayé de me violer ! Même si je l'avais aguiché comme vous dites, il n'avait pas le droit de me frapper, et de me forcer à faire des choses !

L'avocat de la défense avait objecté et le juge accorda l'objection. Il demanda ensuite à Megane de retourner à sa place. Quand elle retourna s'asseoir, elle croisa le regard de Danny. Il y avait de la peine dans ses yeux, de la compassion aussi, et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle avait les yeux humides, son mascara devait avoir coulé, mais elle s'en foutait. Quand elle se rassit, elle était vidée, mais soulagée, elle avait évacué toute la colère et toutes les peurs qui s'étaient enfouies en elle depuis ce fameux soir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, Vivian était là. Elle posa la main sur celle de l'agent, comme pour la remercier d'être là.

A la fin de la séance, Vivian alla retrouver ses collègues dehors, ils aperçurent Megane et Lee qui s'en allaient.

Vivian- Ca va aller pour elle maintenant !

Danny- Oui ! Regarde, elle a même trouvé un homme, elle est heureuse, je suis content pour elle.

Vivian- Espèce d'idiot, c'est son cousin !

Danny resta pantois, après la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre Vivian, quand il reprit ses esprits, Megane n'était déjà plus là.

Danny- J'ai vraiment été ....

Vivian- Tu peux le dire ! Tu ne la mérites pas !

Danny s'en alla, Vivian savait qu'elle avait été dure avec lui, alors elle demanda à Jack de retourner seul au bureau, elle rentrerait avec Danny. Elle se dépêcha de le suivre dans le parc, juste en face du tribunal fédéral.

Vivian- Danny ! Attends-moi !

Danny _s'arrêtant- _Tu as raison Vivian, je ne mérite pas une femme comme elle.

Vivian- Mais si Danny ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Tu es exceptionnel Danny !

Danny- Vivian !

Vivian- Accepte ce que je te dis Danny ! Tu la mérites ! Elle te mérite aussi ! Elle a réussi à ouvrir une porte bien fermée ! Celle de ton cœur !

Danny- Mais j'ai été trop stupide, j'ai douté d'elle ! Elle ne voudra plus jamais me voir !

Vivian- Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place ! Tu verras ça demain ! Après le verdict, tout s'arrangera, j'en suis sûre !

Ils restèrent là, à regarder des enfants jouer avec leurs bateaux télécommandés sur le petit étang.

Tribunal fédéral de Manhattan dernier jour du procès.

L'avocat de Megane était devant les portes du palais, portable à la main, il téléphona à Megane, l'informant que les jurés allaient rendre leur verdict. Elle lui assura qu'elle arriverait dans la demi-heure. Non loin de là, au FBI, Martin et Danny allaient rentrer chez eux lorsque Jack les interpella.

Jack- C'est bon, le verdict va être rendu d'ici une heure. Vous rentrez chez vous, ou bien vous m'accompagnez au tribunal ?

Danny- Je viens !

Martin- Ok, je vous accompagne !

Megane arriva en courant, avec Bob et Rebecca, ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle, alors qu'ils allaient fermer les portes, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Ils allèrent s'installer du côté des témoins. Rebecca et Megane se tenaient la main. Jack, Martin et Danny se trouvaient au fond de la salle, debout.

Martin- Tu vas aller la voir après ?

Danny- Je ne sais pas, oui, peut-être...

Jack- Je sais que tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, mais si j'étais à ta place, je filerais chez elle après le procès, _dit-il en souriant._

Martin- Bien dis patron !

Le silence ce fit, alors que le juge entrait, suivi par les jurés.

Juge- Mesdames, messieurs du jury, quel est votre verdict ?

Juré principal- Dans l'affaire Robinson contre l'état de New York, pour enlèvement et trafic d'enfants, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable et recommandons une peine de prison de 20 ans. Dans l'affaire Robinson contre Tom et Lucy Prescott, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable et demandons 20 ans de prison, ferme. Et pour terminer, Bernie et Denis Robinson contre Mademoiselle Megane Prescott, pour séquestration, coup et blessure, tentative de viol et intention de donner la mort, nous déclarons les accusés coupables et demandons 30 ans de réclusion.

Megane était contente, dans la salle c'était l'effervescence. Quand le juge clôtura l'audience, Rebecca et Bob prirent Megane dans leur bras. La jeune femme était tout sourire. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais elle fut vite revenue à la réalité quand Bernie s'échappa de la vigilance des gardiens et courut vers elle.

Bernie- Espèce de pétasse, tu vas le regretter !

Martin et Danny qui avaient vu la scène depuis le fond de la salle se précipitèrent vers l'individu, l'empêchant de s'en prendre à Megane.

Danny- T'as pas intérêt d'aller plus loin ! Sinon je t'éclate la tronche comme la dernière fois.

Martin sourit en voyant Bernie devenir très docile.

Martin- Hey, gardiens, faites gaffe la prochaine fois !

Ils confièrent le prisonnier aux deux gardiens, quand ils se retournèrent, Megane n'était plus là. Rebecca avait eut tellement peur qu'elle l'avait fait sortir de la salle. Jack alla les rejoindre.

Jack- Beau travail des gars ! Bon, si on rentrait tous chez nous, enfin si vous rentriez chez vous, moi je dois finir le rapport d'enquête avec Vivian et Sam !

Ils sortirent de la salle, Jack regarda sa montre, presque 20h ! Danny s'éclipsa laissant ses collègues devant l'entrée du palais.

Martin- Il va où comme ça ?

Jack- Au parc, en face je suppose ! Regarde-le !

Un peu plus loin Rebecca, Bob et Megane discutaient.

Bob- Ce malade t'auras persécuté jusqu'au bout !

Megane- C'est rien ! _Dit-elle en scrutant les environs._

Rebecca- Ca va ?

Megane- Oui, pourquoi ?

Rebecca- Tu cherches quelque chose ? Si tu veux on te ramène, c'est la folie pour avoir un taxi à cette heure !

Megane- Oh non je ne cherche pas.... Merci mais je vais marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez moi !

Elle leur dit au revoir et se dirigea vers Jack et Martin, qu'elle avait réussi à repérer parmi la foule qui restait encore devant la salle d'audience.

Jack- Félicitation Mademoiselle Prescott !

Megane- Je ne sais pas si des félicitations s'imposent, mais je suis bien contente qu'ils soient tous condamnés !

Martin- Ca va mieux depuis tout à l'heure !

Megane- Oh oui merci ! Es-ce que vous savez où est l'agent Taylor ?

Jack- Oui, _dit-il avec le sourire, _il est parti en face, au parc !

Megane- Très bien merci ! Je vais vous laisser ! Merci encore pour tout !

Jack- Mais de rien !

Ils la regardèrent s'en aller vers le parc.

Martin- Je pense qu'il sera de bonne humeur demain !

Jack- Je crois aussi !

Megane se retrouva à l'entrée du parc, une grande excitation l'envahie, de la peur aussi. _"Tu vas te faire du mal en allant le voir, il ne veut pas de toi !" _Pensa-t-elle en traversant le parc. Elle cru le reconnaître au loin, assis sur un banc, devant le plan d'eau. Elle ralentie son allure, et fut sûre que c'était bien lui lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques mètres de lui. Elle sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle prit une grande inspiration et alla le rejoindre.

Megane- Je peux, _demanda-t-elle en désignant la place à côté de Danny sur le banc._

Il avait levé les yeux et son visage c'était éclairé, mais il se sentait tellement honteux de la façon dont il l'avait traité qu'il ne préféra rien dire, il acquiesça de la tête, elle s'assit près de lui et ils restèrent silencieux. Comme si le destin s'acharnait, à deux mètres devant eux, deux jeunes gens étaient assis, au bord de l'étang et s'embrassait amoureusement. Une sorte de malaise mêler d'envie enveloppa Danny et Megane. C'est Danny qui mit un terme au silence qui devenait pesant. Il se tourna vers elle, osa la regarder en face, tout en ayant une certaine appréhension.

Danny- Je suis désolé !

Megane- Hein ? Désolé, mais de quoi ?

Danny- D'avoir été aussi froid avec toi les fois où l'on s'est vu !

Megane- Non Danny, je l'avais mérité ! Je n'aurais jamais du partir du FBI comme ça, j'aurais du ...

Danny- J'ai comprit pourquoi tu avais réagis de cette manière, grâce à ça !

Il sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste la fameuse lettre que Megane lui avait fait parvenir par Vivian. Elle en fut toute émue.

Danny- Quand je t'ai raccompagné, dans ton appartement, après l'interrogatoire musclé de Jack, _il s'approcha un peu plus de Megane ce qui la troubla, _je me suis senti heureux, heureux mais coupable aussi. Je me sentais bien avec toi mais la priorité c'était de retrouver Tom et Lucy ! Après, quand tu as disparue, _il serra la main de Megane qui était posée sur le banc_, j'ai cru devenir fou ! J'ai été soulagé quand nos t'avons retrouvé mais ensuite ... j'ai eut tellement peur ! Te savoir à la merci de ses types. Megane, quand je l'ai vu, allongé sur toi, j'ai voulu le tuer...

Megane- J'ai eut tellement honte. Tu m'as fait peur aussi, te voir le frapper comme ça ....

Danny- Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'émotions ! Ne plus te revoir pendant tout ce temps... Tu m'as manqué Megane ! _Il la regarda les yeux pétillants, elle sentit les larmes arriver. _Non, ne pleure pas, _il posa la main sur sa joue. _Tu m'as fait toucher du doigt le bonheur ! Mais je n'ai pas pu l'atteindre complètement, j'ai été frustré !

Megane- Frustré ?

Danny- Oui, de ne pas avoir pu faire ça !

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Appartement de Megane : _Quelques semaines plus tard._

Tom et Lucy étaient allongés par terre, bien installé sur un tas d'oreillers. Ils étaient plongés dans un film. Juste au dessus d'eux, sur le canapé, Megane était allongé à côté de Danny, elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Ils regardaient eux aussi le film avec beaucoup d'intérêt, quand soudain, le générique de fin arriva. Megane se releva, elle embrassa au passage Danny. Les deux enfants commencèrent à s'agiter, Megane prit la parole.

Megane- Et si on se préparait un petit truc vite fait à manger !

Danny- Pourquoi pas des œufs ?

Megane- Bonne idée !

Tom et Lucy les avaient déjà prit de court et s'étaient rué dans la cuisine. Danny profita que les enfants soient occupés, pour prendre Megane dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement.

Megane- C'était pour quoi ce baiser ?

Danny- J'ai besoin d'une raison pour embrasser la femme dont je suis amoureux !

Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, cela lui avait échappé, mais il ne fit rien pour rattraper le coup, il n'avait pas peur, plus peur, de montrer ses sentiments. Megane lui sourit, l'embrassa puis se détacha de son étreinte, l'air sérieux.

Megane- Je suis désolé Danny, mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose ! Moi je suis tombée amoureuse d'un agent du FBI, super sexy !

Danny- Ah bon, dommage, je suis arrivé trop tard ! Je peux savoir l'identité de ce chanceux.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille "L'agent Danny Taylor" puis elle l'embrassa. Mais ils furent interrompus par un remue-ménage dans la cuisine.

Megane- Hey, hey, calmez-vous un peu !

Tom- Je cherchais les pistaches !

Danny- Les pistaches ?

Lucy- Oui, peut importe les ingrédients, du moment que les œufs sont crémeux !

Danny et Megane se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire, puis ils allèrent rejoindre les enfants aux fourneaux et tous s'afférèrent à préparer des scramble eggs maison, le tout dans la joie, la bonne humeur, et l'amour...

FIN

* * *

Juin 2006 © Nanieblue

* * *

Une ptite reveiw, ça ne serait pas de refus.... lol


End file.
